Back to You
by klm111a
Summary: Previously titled: A Night to Remember. A friendship is formed and the bonds are tested when accident strikes, putting a strain on their relationship. Will it last? (T/R)
1. Missing You

Author's Note: I re-read the beginning of this story. (Previously titled A Night to Remember) I realized how bad it actually was, blame it on being younger at the time of course. It was one of my original fan fictions and I guess my talent has gotten better over the last time I wrote this fiction. So I may change this a little but this time I know how it's going to go, maybe. Support from my reviewers from the beginning since I've posted it. I realized it did go very fast; way to fast so I'm going to move slower with this fic and so far I think it's a pretty good piece of writing now. 

Disclaimer: As far as I know I do not own the wonderful characters…. I wish. The title was inspired by John Mayer's song Back to You.  

Back to You

Chapter One: Missing You

*          *          *          

_Woke up today, thinking of you_

_Another night and I made my way through_

_So many dreams still left in my mind_

But it can never come true 

~ Until I get over you, Christina Milian 

*          *          *

She wasn't supposed to be thinking of him, this much she knew. How come he could have such an effect on her for leaving? She should be happy, relieved, he had always bothered her but somehow she wasn't. She was upset and distraught, she couldn't understand what was going on in her head. 

Dean and her had broken up the night before but she had been the one who broke it up this time, she wouldn't give Dean a straight answer didn't want to see his face when she mentioned Tristan, Tristan being the reason they broke up so she hadn't told him. She had just said it was over, he had accepted it much to her surprise. He didn't ask any questions just murmured a simple 'okay'. She should be thinking of him, she had loved him not of Tristan…Tristan was someone she shouldn't be thinking of but yet she was dreaming of him and missing him it was wrong yet so right. Sighing she got out of bed knowing sleeping any longer would be useless and so she sat down at her desk found a pen and then searched for a blank piece of paper, none was to be found. Her eyes caught on the program in front of her and nearly had her cry but she didn't she just sat and stared at it. Why did he have to leave? 

Act V 

_Lorelai Gilmore as Juliet_

_Tristan DuGrey as Romeo_

*          *          *          

It was a stupid piece of paper, it shouldn't be having such an effect on him but it did. The program from Act five in Romeo and Juliet. He was supposed to be Romeo, she Juliet but of course she had screwed that all up, Rory Gilmore. The reason why he had come here after all, if she hadn't made that last remark the night of his robbing the safe then he wouldn't have done. But in his heart he knew he had to get away from her, away from everything in Hartford that defined him he didn't want to be the heartless person everyone in that city was, he needed to become a different person before he could come back and prove himself to Rory once and for all. Sighing he stretched out on his uncomfortable bed and suddenly had the urge to write to her. Knowing it would be a bad idea he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned over propping himself up by his elbow and opened his nightstand drawer. There tucked in the corner lay a pair of unused, untouched PJ Harvey tickets. He didn't even like this guy, girl he corrected himself remembering what Rory had told him. Slamming the nightstand drawer close he walks over to his bookcase and pulls out his yearbook from the previous year. There it was Lorelai Gilmore. He looked at the picture for a long time wondering how such a simple girl could turn his life upside down. 

Soon after he sat down at his desk grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to write. 

*          *          *          

_                                                                                                                                                            November 19, 2001_

_Tristan,_

_            I don't know why this bothers me as much as it does…so just bear with me. You've only been gone what three days? And I already miss you. It's crazy really because I shouldn't be the one missing you. I'm sure all of your groupies have this covered. I bet I'm not the first letter you've gotten nor the last…eventually I'm sure they'll stop writing when they find a new King of Chilton. Chilton's going to be pretty boring now I hope you know, no reason for Paris to be mad at me anymore! Who's going to call me Mary? Don't get any ideas, Tristan—don't you dare ask one of your friends to call me that because you're not going to be there. I know how your mind works, scary thought there. So, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, don't let that inflate that ego of yours. _

_From,_

_   Rory Gilmore. _

*          *          *

_                                                                                                                                                            November 19, 2001_

_Rory,_

_I miss you. _

- _Tristan DuGrey_

*          *          *          

**_A few days later…_**

****

She couldn't believe it. Here in her hands lay a letter from Tristan DuGrey. That was odd she had sent him a letter just a couple days of ago. Unless, Tristan had been thinking of her as well. That was ridiculous Tristan missing someone like her? She tore the letter open and there in his annoying scrawl was I miss you. So he did miss her she smiled at the letter and wanted to do a happy dance. However, unlike her mother she did know her limits of craziness. "This calls for a coffee celebration," Rory murmurs to herself running out of her house and to Luke's. On the way there she bumped into Jess who was as usual reading. "Hi Jess!" She calls out happily while grinning. She enters Luke's causing the bell to jingle, she's surprised to see her mother there it was only three, normally she didn't get off of work before four. "Mom!" she greets happily hugging her mother. 

"Hey babe," Lorelai greets back surprised at Rory's sudden hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing it's just a beautiful day," 

"You got a letter from Tristan, huh?" she teases and Rory stares at her mother. 

"How did you know?" 

"I got the mail this afternoon during my lunch break," 

"Oh," 

"So what did he say?" 

"I miss you," Rory whispers and Lorelai smiles at her. "He likes you," 

"How do you know?" 

"Someone's got to like you if they only put I miss you," 

"Maybe," she mumbles quietly getting lost into her own thoughts again. 

*          *          *          

"Mail for you, DuGrey," Tristan's roommate Jon says coming back from the mailroom. 

"How many letters this time?"

"Just one. From some Gilmore chick," 

"Gilmore?" he says surprised. 

"Rory Gilmore," Jon reports and Tristan's already snatched it out of his hands. 

"So, this is the girl," 

"What girl?" 

"The one that you came here because of," 

"Not true," he retorts and Jon just nods knowingly. "Yeah right,"  

"Believe what you want. I broke into that safe fair and square," 

"Because of her," Jon says, egging him on. 

"Whatever man," Tristan replies in defeat as he tears the letter open. He reads it quickly and his frown turns into a full-fledged grin. "Well? What does it say?" Jon questions looking suspiciously at Tristan, his roommate never had been one for smiling, what did this girl say to him? 

"She misses me," he replied simply and Jon just shakes his head at him.

"Man you've got it bad," 

"You're telling me," Tristan murmurs more to himself then his roommate. "She really does miss me," he says in shock re-reading the letter one more time. 

*          *          *

A/N 2: So what did you all think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me PLEASE! I love reviews…and even e-mails (klm111a@yahoo.com) THANK YOU! 


	2. Call Me

_Back To You_

Chapter Two: Call me

*          *          *

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

_Crash and Burn_, Savage Garden

*          *          *

Every once in a while Tristan would have one of those days when he wished he had never woken up. Today was one of them. He had woken up late much to his dismay, because of his waking up late he had to skip breakfast resulting in a growling stomach in the middle of history class, he failed a Spanish test and pulled a muscle while working out. Sighing he limped into his room happy to find it was empty; Jon was probably off with some of the guy sneaking a smoke. On his desk lay an envelope addressed to him. It was female he could tell by the neat script, he looked at the return address and was slightly surprised. A letter from Rory brought a smile to his face. The letter was simple and short which was Rory's style. The letter was full of little bits of information about Chilton, the antics of his fellow classmates, the new 'King' of Chilton, there was even quite the few mentions of the people of her home town. His mood made a complete turn around as he finished the letter and the last line surprised him. It said Call me and listed her phone number, he was surprised. It took him a few minutes deciding whether to call her or not. Why not? What would happen? Rory could hang up on him, but that didn't seem like something she would do, pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed her number before he lost his nerve, hopefully Rory herself would pick up he wasn't in the mood for interrogation from her mother. 

*          *          *          

The phone rang and both Gilmore girls looked at each other. "You're turn," Lorelai says and Rory shakes her head. 

"No way! I got the pizza, mom," 

"I'm older," 

"Fine," groaning loudly Rory answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Is this Rory?" a male voice questioned. 

"This is she," 

"Umm…hi," 

"Hi?" Rory said uncertainly. 

"It's Tristan," 

"Oh hi!" Lorelai quirked a brow at her and Rory just shook her head. "Who is it?" Lorelai whispered loudly and Rory swatted her away. "Rory!" Lorelai whined Rory continued down the hall into her room closing the door behind her. "You're mean!" Lorelai said loudly and Rory just sighed. 

"So, how are you?" Tristan asked. 

"I'm okay," she smiled this phone call was a surprise. She remembered writing her phone number down but she hadn't expected him to call. "How are you?" 

"Not so good," came his slow response. 

"Oh? What happened?" 

"Woke up late, missed breakfast, failed my Spanish test…and I pulled some muscle," 

"Ouch sorry," 

"It's not your fault but my day has made a surprising turn for the best," 

"How come?" 

"Well this girl wrote me a letter and gave me her phone number," 

"I wonder who. It couldn't be Summer because I'm sure you already have her phone number…as long as all you're other girls," 

"Her name's Rory, you know her?"  

"Maybe," 

"Well good because I am talking to her right now right," Rory was smiling and she couldn't stop. "Yes you are," 

"I miss you," he says suddenly causing her to fall off the bed. "Ouch," she says softly rubbing her elbow. "You okay?" he asks suddenly concerned. 

"I'm fine…I just fell off the bed," Rory said quietly laughing. 

"Okay, well I have to go lights out is early around here," 

"Okay. Tristan?"

"Yeah?" 

"I miss you too," 

"Bye Rory," 

"Bye Tristan. Thanks for calling," and with that the two hung up. "Who was it?" Lorelai questioned as Rory came back into the family room. "No one," she lies a grin spreading across her face. 

"So, he called," 

"He?" 

"Tristan," 

"How do you figure?" 

"You're smiling goofily. I don't think you've been this happy since you and Dean got back together again at the start of summer," 

"Hmm," 

"You miss him, don't you?"

"A lot," Rory admitted sitting back onto the couch with a defeated sigh. "He'll come back soon," 

"Why would he?"

"Christmas!" 

"That's in a month," 

"So? Big Deal! He'll still be back. I know it," 

"We'll see," 

"You know it's true!" 

"Fine, fine. It's true," Lorelai hugged her daughter with a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder. "I knew you'd agree with me," 

*          *          *          

"That was she wasn't it?" Jon said suddenly making me fall off my bed. "Who?" Tristan questions. 

"Rory," 

"Not true," 

"Don't lie DuGrey. You're smiling like an idiot," 

"Gee thanks," 

"No problem buddy,"

"Good night man," 

"Night lovesick fool," Jon said. Groaning Tristan settled underneath the covers a smile playing across his lips. His day had turned out better then he had expected—minus missing breakfast, failing a test and pulling a muscle, of course. He couldn't wait for Christmas to come so he could get out of this hellhole and see her, Rory Gilmore. 

_End Chapter 2 _ 

A/N: What did you all think? Please send me reviews! 


	3. Too Happy

Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! *** CLAPS ***. I feel so loved J without further ado…. Chapter three! Back to You 

Chapter Three: Too Happy

*          *          *          

And I need you…And I miss you  
And now I wonder…If I could fall  
Into the sky…Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

- **A Thousand Miles**, Vanessa Carlton

****

*                *          *__

"Morning Mom!" chirped Rory. "The hell," muttered Lorelai staring at her daughter in confusion. 

"It's Monday. Up, up, up!"

"What time is it?" 

"Six,"

"Sweetie we don't have to get up until six-thirty,"

"Getting up at six is so much more productive mom,"

"What time did you get up?"

"Five,"

"Blasphemy child! Have I taught you nothing?"

"Tristan e-mailed me,"

"Oh," 

"Yeah," Rory begins smiling wide and Lorelai hides underneath the covers. "You're scaring me," came Lorelai's muffled response. "I'm sorry Mom but come on let's get a head start for Luke's," 

"Don't want to,"

"No coffee for you then,"

"Fine, fine. I'm up!" shrieked Lorelai jumping out of her bed and opening her closet. 

"You are an evil child,"

"I learned from the best,"

"You're too happy," 

"Sorry," Rory apologizes before grinning at her mother again. She starts humming some song and Lorelai stares. "STOP HUMMING!" 

"Someone's in a bad mood,"

"It's _SIX_ in the morning on a _Monday_. You expect me to be happy?" 

"Okay maybe you should go to bed,"

"Thanks you!" with a heavy sigh Lorelai crawls back into her bed. "Still no coffee though,"

"Damn you," Lorelai cursed slowly getting up again and heading downstairs. 

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To Luke's,"

"But you're in your pajama's,"

"Don't care," Lorelai calls back swinging the front door open and making her way to Luke's. "You're wearing fluffy cat pajamas,"

"I'm your mother. Let me embarrass you. You deserve it,"

"Crabby Queen," Rory comments still smiling she had won anyways. 

*          *          *          

"Jon," Tristan hissed shaking his roommate awake. "What the hell is going on DuGrey? Is the place on fire?" Jon demands still half-asleep. "Uh, no," 

"Then why are you waking me up?"

"I'm bored,"

"Jesus. What time is it?"

"Six-fifteen,"

"We don't get up until six forty-five leave me alone," 

"Come on if we get to breakfast earlier then maybe we can get out of working out tonight,"

"I don't care DuGrey and you shouldn't either. Working out is good," Jon murmurs already falling back asleep. "They've already brain washed you man!"

"DuGrey why do you want to skip working out?"

"Rory,"

"You're one lovesick fool I hope you know,"

"I know,"

"Good. Go back to sleep and dream about her," 

"You're a wuss that's all Higgins,"

"Oh yeah?" Jon challenged suddenly getting up. "Yes you are," 

"Want to fight?" 

"Sure. You have to get me first though," Tristan teases running out the door to the dining hall. "You're going to have hell to pay DuGrey!" Jon yells. "But now…I'm going back to sleep," he murmurs. "He's to damn happy. That's the problem," And with that Jon fell asleep. 

*          *          *          

Rory was staring outside watching the snow swirl to the ground. Snow always made her happy but now she was positively giddy. A smile playing across Rory's lips revealing the good mood she was in. Suddenly the noise of someone's books dropping forces her to pay attention again. "Ms. Gilmore?" the teacher repeats and Rory blushes. "I'm sorry…I didn't hear the question. Could you repeat it please?" the class stifled giggles and Paris looked at Rory amazed. 

"I was just saying how your paper is due on Wednesday,"

"I know," 

"Good, good. Just please pay attention,"

"Umm. Okay," the bell rings much to the relief of Rory. She heads out of the classroom with Paris, Madeline and Louise on her heels. "You didn't take a single note," Paris says suspiciously. "What can I say? I'm trying out the osmosis theory,"

"What's really going on?"

"Nothing Paris. Why would you be concerned?"

"I'm not I just want my competition to still be in peak condition,"  

"Well don't worry. I'm at my peak,"

"And positively giddy," Louise points out. "I'm happy. Is that a problem?"

"It is at Chilton," 

"That's right. This school loves to suck happiness out of people doesn't it?" 

"Have you read our mission statement, Rory?" Paris questions. 

"Make the new girl unwanted, right?" 

"Exactly,"

"Paris, that isn't our mission statement. We don't have one," Madeline points out.

"Shut up Madeline," Paris hisses. 

"Who's the guy?" Louise suddenly blurts out. "Excuse me?"

"The guy. We know there's a guy, Rory," Louise says eyeing her. 

"There is no guy," 

"That's what they all say," 

"The kids here are crazy," Rory mumbles shaking her head in disgust at Louise. "I'm still not used to it," 

"Bye Rory!" Madeline calls out Louise and Paris glares meet her gaze. "Sorry," she chirps quietly. 

*          *          *          

The guys watched in amazement as Tristan finished his last lap. They hadn't even started yet and he was done. "DuGrey," Jon comments shaking his head at him.

"You fell back asleep didn't you?"

"Of course. I don't get up at six-fifteen when I don't have to," 

"It's a lot better. No one to get in my way, you know?"

"Yeah I know. Go talk mushy to Rory,"

"I don't talk mushy to Rory," 

"Sure, sure,"

"She has a boyfriend doofus," Tristan says shaking his head. "Aren't you going to steal her away?"

"Our relationship isn't like that at all," 

"Hmm. Right. Have fun talking to her anyways,"

"Who says I'm going to call her?" 

"We have a bet going on," pipes up another kid. Jon throws a look at the kid to shut him up and he does. "You're betting on me now?" Tristan questions. "It's our only source of entertainment," Jon says grinning at his roommate. "Yeah whatever man," Tristan leaves still feeling happy. He doesn't know why he's so happy he really shouldn't be. He's in North Carolina far away from Hartford the only place for once he wants to be at for the moment. He realizes that if he hadn't gone to North Carolina he wouldn't have become friends with Rory. It was 12 hours and 8 minutes away by car, 732 miles away and it killed him to be so far away when they're finally becoming friends. Frowning for a second he quickly hurries to his room to boot up his computer to his surprise and delight Rory had sent him an e-mail. 

_Tristan,_

_            It's snowing here! I'm so excited it means Christmas is coming which is fantastic because that means no Chilton for two weeks, I can't wait, believe me the people at his school are crazy! Hope you're coming home soon._

_~          Rory  _ 

He had to smile at the e-mail. Despite it's short length it made him happier then he already was. Grinning to himself the phone suddenly rings and his heart leaps. It might be Rory but to his dismay it's not.  

"Hello?"

"Son,"

"Father," came Tristan's cool reply. "You're coming home for Christmas,"

"I am?"

"Yes you are," 

"Thanks," Tristan says quietly. "Good-bye Son," Mr. DuGrey says hanging up the phone with a _CLICK_. Despite the cold feeling in his stomach he was going home, soon. He wasn't going to tell Rory though; he was going to surprise her. 

- End Part 3


	4. One Dance

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thanks you for the reviews!! I loved them all. Hope you all enjoy this. Much to my disappointment and sadness my February vacation is over, meaning my updates will be mostly restricted to the weekends again because I will have no time to type it during the week. Trust me I'm more bummed out then you are! Oh well here is Chapter Four...  

Back to You

Chapter Four: One Dance

*          *          *
    
    _You're standing there alone_
    
    _And so am I_
    
    _But I want you here by my side_
    
    _You smiled at me_
    
    _Is everything this staring game?_
    
    _That song of love_
    
    **One Slow Dance**, Simple Plan 
    
    (A/N2: there have been many complaints saying it's someone else who's sung it. I heard it from Simple Plan so I'm not going to change it, so please stop telling me it's wrong or not, because that's who I've heard it from)

*          * *

"Why are we going to the country club?" complained Lorelai as she pulled into the county club parking lot. 

"Because it's where Grandpa and Grandma are hosting this party,"

"Right, right…but why?"

"Apple Tarts," 

"She promised to make them?" Lorelai questioned. 

"Promised," 

"Good, I'll sneak some into my purse again," 

"Mom," Rory complains rolling her eyes at her. "Okay fine I won't steal any,"

"Good," Rory says as Lorelai parks the jeep. Linking arms the two enter to be greeted by both Emily and Richard. "Lorelai, Rory. Glad to see you could make it," Emily said smiling at the two girls. 

"Wouldn't miss it," Lorelai said cheerfully. "Yes it is polite to come Lorelai," all of the Gilmore family is quiet for a moment remembering last year's Christmas party. 

"Grandma the place looks beautiful!" Rory says easing the tension from the three adults. 

"Why thank you Rory," Emily replies positively beaming at the compliment. "You're welcome," 

"Go look around with your mother now," 

"Umm…Okay," Rory replies. "Let's go," Lorelai says heading over directly to the bar. 

"You want a Shirley Temple?" Lorelai questions and Rory nods in response. 

"Okay," Lorelai smiles while muttering to herself "You Mr. Bartender are going to fall in love with me," 

"You're insane Mom," Rory comments as Lorelai hurries away not before shooting her daughter a dirty look. 

*          * *

He first noticed the dark haired women leaning across the bar and talking to the bartender. She looked familiar somehow like he had met her before. He hadn't been able to find Rory yet and it was making him upset. Might as well take a chance on the girl at the bar though why not? He walked over to the bar and sidled up to the girl. "Hello there," he says grinning at the woman. 

"Hi," the female replied eyeing him warily. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm sorry but I think you're a little young for me," the lady murmurs to him and he still smiles. "I like older women," 

"I'm thirty-four buddy, it's illegal," 

"Oh sorry," Tristan had been expecting that and he was turning red as every moment passed. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore," his eyes widen in happiness and excitement. 

"Tristan DuGrey," her eyes light up. "Actually I'd be glad to dance with you right now," she smirks at him before casting a look to the corner of the room. Tristan follows her gaze and he recognizes Rory. "I'm sorry miss but I'd like to dance with your daughter,"

"Lorelai please. Go ahead she'll love it," Lorelai says shoving Tristan towards Rory as she takes the drinks from the bar tender and heads to the corner ahead of him. 

"Rory!" Lorelai sings out and Rory looks up. Tristan can't help but smile; her hair is curled falling to her shoulders framing her face perfectly. Her dark blue dress changes her eyes to the color of midnight blue. He knows he's falling even harder for her but he stays back for a moment memorizing her beauty. He can see her sharing a moment with Lorelai for a moment; he sees her eyes suddenly light up and look around again. Lorelai nudges her and tries not to point, but it's useless. "There!" came Lorelai's voice floating to his ears. Rory smiles widely and whispers something to her mother. "You go girl!" her mother shouts and she blushes. "You're embarrassing me mother," she hisses her eyes still glittering with mischief. "It's what mother's are supposed to do darling," Lorelai replied her eyes still on Tristan. "I'm going to go see him," she announces and Tristan smiles. She's about to reach him when someone grabs him and takes him to the dance floor. "Summer," he said bitterly. 

"DuGrey. Boy have I missed you," her voice was seductive as they danced along. He threw a 'Help Me' look to Rory and she stifled a grin, he could tell she wanted to laugh at him but he threw another pleading glance at her and Rory was suddenly gaining ground. He could feel his heart go double-time as she neared him and Summer.

*          * *

Her eyes narrowed as she realized the person who had taken Tristan away from the spot where she was standing. Summer. Damn that girl…she watched the two of them dance for a minute or so. She was about to head back to her mother when she caught one of Tristan's help me looks. She stifled a laugh for a moment watching him until he threw her another one and she began her way across the dance floor. She was getting upset though people were getting her way and Tristan was getting further away from her. "That's it," she muttered and hurried across the dance floor sliding past couple after couple until she finally caught up to Tristan and Summer. "Excuse me!" she said breathlessly and Summer shot her a look. "Mind if I cut in?" 

"Not at all," came Tristan's smooth voice taking Summer's arms off of his and taking Rory's. "You're pretty lucky you know," Rory said quietly as Summer walked off in a huff. "I am?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't run across the dance floor for anyone," 

"Of course you wouldn't. Just me and Dean right?" Rory looked up at him and shook her head. 

"Only you at the moment, maybe Jess," she said shrugging. "Jess?"

"The new Stars Hollow bad boy," 

"What about you and bag-boy?"

"His name's Dean," she said giving him a pointed look. "Right Dean sorry," they continue to dance while Rory begins talking. "Dean and I broke up," was all she said short and sweet. 

"Oh," came his only response. The rest of the night was full of silence, but it was silence in a good way. The night flew by and suddenly Lorelai was tapping Rory on the shoulder. 

"We have to go," Lorelai said softly gesturing at the door. "Right…you don't mind do you Tristan?"    

"No, this has been a pleasure Rory," he said as she hugged him. 

"For me too. It was fun, really it was," she pulls away from him when Lorelai shakes her head. Rory looks at her in confusion. "I thought we have to go?" 

"We do but look," her finger points upward and Rory looks up. Mistletoe. Tristan grins at Rory and she blushes. "You planned this didn't you?" 

"Just got lucky," was his response. Awkward silence soon followed. "Kiss already!" came Lorelai's exclamation. 

"Mom," Rory said calmly calmer then she felt. "Why don't you get our coats?" 

"You're no fun Rory!" Lorelai whines leaving the two teenagers alone. "That's better," Rory said softly smiling up at him. "Much," comes his slow response. They stand there for a few more minutes…it's getting awkward for both of them. Rory sees Lorelai's head peeking from the coat check counter. She takes a deep breath and grabs his tie pulling him to her. At first the both of them are tense but as the kiss goes on they relax bodies pressing to each other for more closeness. He cradles her face making her kiss him harder, their mouths open wider trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. Her hands drop from his tie and circle around his neck pulling him even closer. To soon then Rory or Tristan would've liked both have run out of oxygen and they pull apart slowly savoring each other's taste. 

"Merry Christmas," Rory says quietly as she walks away trying to pretend she wasn't affected by the kiss, her legs felt like jelly as she walked across the dance floor to her mother. "Merry Christmas Rory!" Tristan finally yells as she turns around and waves to him. _Rory Gilmore you are an idiot._ She thinks as she finds her mother. "I didn't know you could kiss like that," 

"Neither did I," Rory murmurs close to tears. Wrapping a consoling arm around her daughter she leads her out of the country club. "I'm never going to see him again you know Mom," she whispers tears shimmering behind her eyes. 

"You don't know that for sure babe,"

"He goes to school in North Carolina!" she wails as they head to the parking lot. 

"It's going to be okay," Lorelai promises smiling sadly at her daughter.

*          * *             

"Welcome back DuGrey!" one of his old friends from Chilton catcalls. "Yeah, yeah," Tristan replies still affected by Rory's kiss. "You're back and better then ever…I saw that lip action going on man," 

"Kevin…"

"You finally got the Gilmore chick! Never though that would happen," 

"It's not like that,"

"Oh?" 

"Yeah it's not. It's Rory..." 

"So?"

"You wouldn't understand man,"

"I get it," 

"Get what?"

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"I don't fall in love,"

"That's what they all say,"

"They?" 

"Drew, Chris and Mike,"

"They all fell in love?" Tristan asks surprise, he's only been gone a month.

"Yeah…you wouldn't believe who Chris fell for,"

"Who?"

"Paris Gellar,"

"Get out!"

"I'm serious,"

"Wow, man what about you?"

"Still the player on campus buddy,"

"At least one thing never changes,"

"That's me," 

"So whom did Mike and Drew fall for?"

"Madeline, Louise,"

"Wow,"

"And now you're falling for Gilmore,"

"Already fell," Tristan murmurs his gaze still lingering on the door hoping for Rory to come back inside but he knows he's scared her away. 

*          * *

The next day… 

****

"Are you okay?" Lane asks staring at her best friend. "Fine," Rory mutters unhappily hugging herself tighter against the wind as they head to Luke's. 

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

"Anything interesting happen last night?" 

"Nope, you know an average Hartford party,"

"Okay, Lorelai told me,"

"Told you what?"

"What happened…"

"Lane nothing did happen,"

"You kissing Tristan?"

"Oh. That." 

"Yes. That! So?"

"It was great Lane. Perfect like Sleeping Beauty and her Prince perfect,"

"Oh man,"

"Oh man is right. I'm falling in love with him Lane! And he's living in North Carolina," they open the door to Luke's and sit down. "I'm sorry Rory,"

"I know you are, tell me some good news,"

"I met a guy,"

"Really? Who?"

"His name's Dave," 

"Oh…good name,"

"You think?" 

"I know," Rory, says seriously before the two girls burst into laughter. And for a while Rory forgets about Tristan, they continue to discuss Dave and more over two steaming cups of coffee. Snow began to fall upon the town of Stars Hollow and almost everything was perfect except for Rory's distraught heart. Either to follow her heart or follow the logical things, distance…it was 762 miles. What was she going to do? Sighing she takes a sip of coffee and listens to Lane and her crush on this boy, Dave. 

-End Chapter Four.    


	5. Last Chance

Author's Note: Reviews were wonderful…as always. Thank you! Now onto the story. 

Back to You

Chapter Five: Last Chance

*          *          *
    
    It's too cliché
    
    I won't say I'm in love
    
    I thought my heart had learnt its lesson
    
    It feels so good when you start out
    
    My head is screaming get a grip, girl
    
    Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

- _I won't say I'm in love_, Hercules (Disney version)

*          *          *

"I'm not going," Rory declared sitting down on her bed staring up at her mother. 

"Yes you are," Lorelai replies looking at Rory concerned. 

"Mom, it's Tristan's grandfather's New Year's party," 

"And you're point is?" 

"Tristan and I are never going to work,"

"Honey you kissed him, he kissed you back I think it's going to work out,"

"He doesn't like me," 

"Bull," Lorelai replies sitting down next to her daughter. "I'm not good enough for him! I mean think about all the girls he normally dates," she sighs looking at her hands. 

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore that is no way to think," 

"Mom…" Rory warns. "You are beautiful, smart, brilliant, wonderful smile, great sense of humor and if Tristan doesn't see that screw him," 

"It's not that easy,"

"Babe it really is. You like him, he likes you back,"

"He lives in North Carolina,"

"Vacation," Lorelai reminds placing an arm around her daughter. "It's not going to be the same," Rory says softly leaning into her mother. 

"We'll see babe, we'll see,"

*          *          *          

And that was why Rory Gilmore was at this stupid New Year's party. Lorelai had dragged her to it insistent on the fact that Tristan was seriously in love with her which her heart hoped was true. She had been here for a good hour already, Lorelai had gone off with some guy that was pretty cute forty-five minutes ago leaving Rory all alone to fend herself off from the creeps from Chilton that had begun to bug her. 

"Want to dance?" one guy slurred and Rory looked horrified at him as the other guys continued to talk to her. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her waist and as the tingles race up her spin she knows whom it is. She leans against him and hears him whisper, "Play along," she nods her head silently as he talks to the boys around her. 

"Excuse me boys…sorry to steal this beauty away but she happens to be with me,"

"Yeah right DuGrey," one snorts and she feels Tristan tense. "Why wouldn't I be his girlfriend?" she questions softly. 

"You're Mary," someone says and Tristan glares. "So?" he questions and the guys still stand there. "That's it," he hears her murmur as she turns around slowly. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this either," she says more softly to Tristan and he stares at her with wide eyes. And suddenly she's leaning up to meet his lips and he's leaning down, meeting her halfway. Eventually the two hear the people around them walking away their footsteps fading to nothing. The kiss isn't stopping though and they don't want it to. Eventually the two of them must break apart but they stand there looking at each other for a long time. She starts to back up trying to make an easy exit away from him but he grabs her arm. 

"Stay," he says softly and she nods swallowing hard. "I think we need to talk," she whispers and he smiles tenderly at her remembering the time at Chilton, the last time they had really talked. "Come on," he says taking her hand and squeezing through the crowd with her following. He takes her to the library and he watches her as she looks around in amazement. 

"My grandfather's been collecting these first editions for years," he says and she looks up at him surprised that he is still there. She glances at her watch realizing that they've already spent a good chunk of an hour in here, in silence. 

"So you wanted to talk?" he says and she tries hard not to smile but it's hopeless. 

"Last time we did this I said you should go out with Paris," he rolls his eyes and she grins this time more relaxed. "Yes you did," he responds eventually and she looks into his eyes she notices something new in them, they're still the same mischief-filled ones that she had come to know so well from past banter encounters in the past but there was something else, something that he was hiding. She changes the subject rather abruptly catching him off guard. "How's military school?" 

"It's good. Better then Chilton,"

"Oh?" she questions curiously and he begins to launch into tale after tale of military school, his misadventures with Jon and the rest of his buddies at the school. She relaxes more and more; pretty soon they're resuming a friendly banter when the countdown of the New Year can be heard. "Ten…." Rory eyes Tristan warily as he scoots a little bit closer to her. "Nine…" Tristan's watching her reaction to his moving closer. "Eight…" both teenagers lick their lips in anticipation, both watching the other. "Seven…" Tristan's leaning forward and she's following suit. "Six…" the countdown is taking to long in his mind his foot has begun jumping up and down Rory's giggles. "Five…" 

"Screw this," he says leaning forward and kissing her. They can distantly hear the remaining numbers of the countdown. "Four…. Three…Two…One…. Happy New Year!" Rory's to busy kissing him harder, hoping it can last longer. A moan escapes her lips as he pulls her closer to him and responds arching her back. They hear the door open but are to involved both physically and mentally with each other that they don't realize that someone is indeed in the room with them. A few more minutes pass and suddenly Rory hears the clucking of a tongue. "Miss Gilmore," Lorelai says sternly mocking her mother making Rory think it is indeed Emily Gilmore. 

"Oh god Mom!" Rory says loudly and Tristan realizes that Lorelai is there. "Hello, hello," she greets smiling at the two of them. Rory realizes his hand is still wrapped in hers and suddenly they pull away. "I'm heading home…if you want a ride with me you'll have to leave…" 

"Okay," she says quickly heading out the door of the library faster then she ever thought she could run in high heels. 

"Rory wait!" he calls and she turns around. "I'll drive you home," he offers and she nods slowly. She turns to her mother, whispers something, he sees Lorelai nodding in agreement. Lorelai leaves the two of them still standing in the hallway. "This time I think we really should talk about this," 

"Tristan, please" she says softly her eyes pleading. "Rory look all I'm saying is I need to know how you feel," 

"I can't tell you that," 

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to school in North Carolina and I'm still stuck here in Hartford. Long distance relationships don't work. You'll meet girls and I'll meet guys. You'll fall in love with girl a lot better then me Tristan. I'm not perfect," her eyes are filling up with tears faster and faster. Tristan wants to reach out and hold her close but that's not possible. "Look Tristan, I'm not that girl that you think I am. I'm not anything like Summer or anyone else you dated from Chilton. I'm not going to change just because of you," 

"Why did you break-up with Dean?" he asks quietly. 

"What?" she asks in confusion looking up at him. 

"Why did you break-up with Dean?"

"We just did," she says helplessly. "There's a reason Rory and you know it," 

"Because of you okay! I broke up with Dean because you left. You left and then I realized I'd fallen in love with you. But you know what Tristan; it's not worth it anymore. It really isn't. You play these mind games with me and I hate it," she glares at him for a moment and he watches her. "This is so stupid I don't even know why I bother," she says in defeat and then she leaves him. 

*          *          *          

He watches her leave…she's walking faster and faster getting out of the party. She reaches the door successfully grabs her coat and her purse. He knows soon she'll realize he's her only ticket home. She doesn't re-appear and he becomes worried. He walks through the party as people greet him as he plasters on a fake smile to them all. Finally, he reaches the door and hurries outside. He looks around and doesn't see Rory anywhere. 

"Damn," he swears. He steps down from the stoop nearly hitting Rory in the head. 

"Hartford people have no respect at all," she mutters scooting over so not to be hit again. 

"Rory…" she looks up and quickly wipes away her tears when she realizes whom it is. 

"What do you want?" she asks bitterly and he feels his gut clench. "I'm driving you home," 

"Let's go then," she mutters and he rolls his eyes. "Fine," he replies shortly and so they get in the car.

*          *          *          

The car ride was silent except the soft noise of the radio playing in the background. Neither Rory nor Tristan is speaking. Every once in a while Rory would look at him, he wouldn't notice until out of the corner of his eye he'd realize she's been staring at him. She'll flush red, he'll look away and the silence will continue. Finally he pulls up to Rory's house. She says a quick word of thanks kissing him quickly on the cheek. 

"When are you leaving?" 

"Tonight," he replies somehow dejectedly. 

"Okay…guess I'll see you when I'll see you," she says preparing to shut his door when he stops her. 

"I'm in love with you too, Rory. I know the distance thing will screw us over but maybe when I come back. I don't want another Summer or whoever. All I want is you, nothing's going to change that," she nods in response not really knowing how to react. 

"I'll miss you Rory. I love you," he says one more time. She opens the door again gets into the front seat and kisses him long and hard. "I'll miss you too," she whispers heading into her house wondering how on earth she would last until February break. 

- End Chapter Five


	6. Coming Home

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've had this sitting around since I don't remember when but I was always too lazy to log into my pen name! Here it is please send some nice reviews because tomorrow (March 14th) it's my b-day! Thank you! 

Back to You

Chapter Six: Coming home

*          *          *

I had to escape  
the city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
the long straight road ahead, uh, huh

**_I drove all night_**, Celine Dion

*          *          *

At the beginning it was good. He'd call her every night right before she'd go to sleep just to say good night and to tell her he missed her. Letters came once a week, E-mails were constant keeping Rory happier then she had been in the longest time. But then the phone calls began to become shorter and shorter, there were no letters and the e-mails were few and far between. She was becoming more and more upset with him when finally she decided to call him and hash it all out with him. She dialed the phone number as she bit her lip, she was nervous no doubt about that. Her leg jumping up and down was a sign of that. What was she so scared of? It was Tristan, Tristan who was all the way in North Carolina. 

"Hello?" a female voice said quite seductively causing Rory to nearly drop the phone. 

"Is Tristan there please?" she asked quietly. 

"One moment," she heard Tristan's voice slightly muffled and her fears were mostly confirmed. She began to cry for a moment until he picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" silence followed. "Hello?" he repeats again when he finally hears a quiet crying. "Rory?" he asks and she continues to cry the salty tears rushing down faster and faster. 

"I should've known Tristan! At first I thought you were busy with school and stuff so I let the short phone calls go by, the non-existent letters, the few e-mails but this is it Tristan! I'm sick and tired waiting on a Saturday night for you to call me. I thought you loved me…and I guess I was just wrong,"

"Wait Rory it's not what you think," Tristan protests and she rolls her eyes. 

"That was a girl on the phone Tristan. Do you think I'm stupid?" 

"Rory you have to believe me,"

"I can't believe you did this Tristan! I thought you had changed. Guess I was wrong," 

"Rory," 

"I guess this is it, DuGrey," she says bitterly. "Please give me a chance to explain," 

"I gave you so many chances Tristan. You ruined it by not wanting to talk to me anymore," 

"The phone works both ways!" 

"Why do you think I'm using it now," 

"Will you let me talk?" he says exasperated with Rory. 

"I can't hear you explain Tristan. I have to go," she says softly hanging up the phone. She sighs closes her eyes the tears come trickling down. The phone rings again but she ignores it. The message machine clicks on and she hears Tristan's voice. 

"Look Rory. I know I haven't been calling you a lot lately and I know it seems bad but it's really not. I still love you, I always have. The girl is Jon's girlfriend. Not mine, I swear I'm not going out with anything. Please pick up the phone," her hand reaches for the phone but she pulls it away. "I guess you don't want to talk. I deserve this I'm just a guy who screws up everything. Call me, we need to talk," and then his voice stopped. He had hung up. Sighing deeply she didn't know what to do. And then she knew exactly what she'd have to do. She got off her bed pulled on some sneakers wrote a quick note to her mother. The note explained she had to go to North Carolina. She knew if Lorelai found out that she was going before Rory actually left she wouldn't let her go. She grabbed her jean jacket and the keys to the jeep. She grabbed her wallet and headed to the jeep. She had been driving for about forty-five minutes and was nearly out of Hartford. A light rain was falling as her windshield wipers began working. The storm took a turn for a worse, it began to hail but Rory couldn't stop. She wasn't going to let Tristan get away from this, away from her that easily. The car suddenly spun out of control, the headlights of a truck blinded Rory for a moment and she couldn't see. The truck was heading straight towards her; there was no way for her to avoid it. Suddenly there was a crunch of metal pinning Rory's legs to the car. Her last thought is of how much she loves Lorelai and Tristan…and then there was black. 

*          *          *          

Tristan hung up the phone his heart lurched. How could Rory think he'd cheat on her like that? The girl was Jon's girlfriend some brainless blonde he had picked up at a nightclub that night; he had somehow managed to sneak out for a few hours and hit the town. She had picked up the phone since Tristan had been asleep after having a horrible week. Rory had been on his mind a lot but he hadn't had the chance to call, e-mail or even write a quick letter. He had been swamped with work, much to his dismay. She had called him that night not giving him a chance to explain just assuming he was seeing the girl who answered the phone. He looked over to Jon's side of the room and realized with disgust they had resumed making out as if Tristan wasn't even in the room. Making a comment about other people living in the dorm room he headed to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes to go for a run. He changed and then grabbed his CD player. He put on some music and headed out the door without a second glance at Jon and the girl. He began to run, it was the only way to distress. He cleared his head and ran for about an hour or so. 

He returned to his room exhausted but feeling a whole lot better then he had been. He was all sweaty and was planning on taking a shower before he went to bed. He re-entered the room was surprised to see Jon sitting on his bed, alone. 

"She left, huh?" Tristan quipped rolling his eyes. "Yeah, she left," he said looking up at his roommate not knowing how to tell Tristan the news. 

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked as he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and some socks. "Tristan man its Rory," 

"What do you mean?" 

"Lorelai called about ten minutes ago,"

"What? Why?"

"Rory's been in an accident," 

"Is she okay?"

"She's in critical condition and still unconscious,"

"Shit," Tristan swore. "How did she get into it?"

"That's the worst part. She was coming to North Carolina. To see _you_," Jon emphasized. 

"She was?" he asks softly and Jon nods in affirmation. 

"I have to go," he says suddenly grabbing his plane ticket that was supposed to be for February vacation but didn't really have any time frame when he had to use it. His mind was only on Rory; nothing else mattered to him right now. His Mary was hurt; she had been coming to see him, no one else. She still loved him and that's what had him feeling the worst. They were still in a fight and she could actually die, he stopped in the middle of the hall at the thought of that. His knees buckled under him for a moment at the thought of that. _Don't think of that!_ He reprimanded himself silently. He headed to the desk where the night guard normally kept his usual post. "I need a car to take me to the airport," he says quietly. 

"Why?" the guard queried looking at Tristan. "My girlfriend," he paused realizing that wasn't true. "My friend she's…she's been in an accident, she's in a coma," 

"Okay, hang on DuGrey. I'll get a car right away," and so the guard did. Moments later Tristan was in a car his head in his hands if anything happened to her…. he could never forgive himself. So he had to go home, he didn't care how upset his parents would be with him, nothing mattered except her. 

- End Chapter Six

Author's Note: Review please! 


	7. Wake up

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Although no one wished me a happy b-day! Which was kind of depressing but oh well. I'm psyched for tonight Boston University's playing UNH tonight…. in the final hockey east game. That's all for now in this author's note. I hope you enjoy…this chapter is slightly depressing I almost cried! Hope you like it. 

Back to You

Chapter Seven: Wake up

*        *        *

Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up. 

~ **Bring me to Life**, Evanscene 

*          *          *  
  


It was one in the morning when he had finally arrived at the hospital. The whole plane flight back to Connecticut was full of him just staring off into space remembering all the times they had shared together, he hadn't paid any attention to the in-flight movie nor did he want anything to eat. His leg bounced up and down as the taxi slowly made it's way down on of the Hartford streets. Finally it pulls up to the hospital. Handing the driver a twenty-dollar bill he ran into the hospital. 

"Rory Gilmore," he says breathlessly when he stops in front of the receptionist desk. 

The nurse behind the desk looks at him. "Relationship with the patient?" 

Not wasting any time he hastily says "boyfriend," her expression softens at the poor boy. "She's in the ICU first door on your left," she says gently. 

"Thank you," he says hurrying down the hall to see everyone. Lorelai's standing pacing up and down the hall, looking at the window in which he assumed was to Rory's room every other second. He sees Luke bending over pretending he's not in a hospital and Christopher leaning against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he sees both Emily and Richard Gilmore looking worried.

"How is she?" he spoke up suddenly and Lorelai whirled around. "You're here!" she says sounding surprised coming over to hug him. 

"Of course I am," 

"It's not that I didn't think you'd show up Tristan," she says hastily. "You have school and everything," 

"I don't care, school isn't important. Can I see her?" 

"It's not pretty," Lorelai, says softly tears coming to her eyes. "She's in a comatose state… They don't know when she'll wake up. Tristan, she could die.,"   

"She's not going to," Christopher speaks up as Lorelai begins to sob uncontrollably. "It's Rory in there, looking so helpless. God, if anything happens…" Lorelai chokes on her words and walks away from everyone in search of some coffee. Tristan sighs not knowing what to expect. He pauses in front of her doorway, he can feel his hands shaking but he opens it nonetheless. He enters the room the only sound a beep of the heart monitor. He sits in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and watches her from the corner of his room. If he listened really hard he could hear her breathing but if it weren't for that…along with the machine's incessant beeping he would think she was dead. He closed his eyes wondering how they had gotten into this mess. Quietly he moved his chair over to her bed and took her hand. 

"Hey Rory…it's me Tristan. Look I'm so sorry…it's my entire fault you're here…if I hadn't been such a jerk you wouldn't be in this coma. I'm an idiot I know that…I let this go to waste. Please wake up soon…" his voice cracks as he continues to speak. "I love you…you have to wake up," soon after he got up not being able to stand watching Rory like this…he slipped out the door of the room and returned to the waiting room. He was just lulling off to sleep after finding a some-what comfortable position on the couch. He heard a few familiar females whisper along with a squeal of "Tristan's here," he sat up and looked behind him. There was the all too familiar trio of Paris Gellar, Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn. 

"Hey," Paris says sitting down next to him. "Don't you guys have school?" 

"We do…but we had to see if Rory's okay. What are you doing here?"

"It's all my fault she's in a coma," 

"How can it be your fault?" 

"I hadn't called her, e-mailed her or even written her within two weeks. She called last night, and told me it was over. She wouldn't listen to my excuses. Then she decided without my knowing to drive down to North Carolina. She got into the accident on the way," 

"Tristan, it's not your fault," and as Paris said these words he began to cry. Not the quiet crying but the soul wrenching sobbing that Lorelai had done earlier this morning. Paris shot a worried glance to the other girls who just shrugged in response. Madeline looked kind of green for being in a hospital so Paris whispered instructions for Louise to go to school and that she'd get a ride later. 

"Listen to me Tristan. Rory…she was happy for the past two months. I'll admit I was jealous because I didn't know what was going on. I saw the two of you at her Grandparent's Christmas party and then your grandparent's you looked so happy…it's not your fault," 

"But I can't help but feel guilty," he murmurs embarrassed that he's crying. 

"I know you can't but Rory wouldn't blame you, you know that," 

"Thanks Paris," 

"Anytime…now how is she?" 

"Not good. She's still in a coma. The doctors don't know when she'll wake up," 

"She'll make it. She is Rory Gilmore isn't she?" despite the sadness Tristan had to smile. 

"Yes she is," 

"I'm sorry Tristan but I do have to go to school," 

"I know you do. Thanks Paris," 

"Anytime DuGrey…I just want to see you happy," and with that last comment said she left the hospital and headed to school, where she would have to tell everyone the news of Rory Gilmore. 

*        *        *

"Go home Tristan," Luke says coming over to him. 

"I can't," comes his response staring at his hands. 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not leaving Rory. I screwed up enough all ready," 

"You've been here since one in the morning. It's one in the afternoon. Nothing's going to change okay, kid?" 

"Look Luke I can't go home. My parents, won't understand why I ditched military school to come back for this," 

"You're going to have to go home soon," 

"I know just let me stay…she needs me," Luke relents not wanting to upset Tristan anymore. He heads back into her room just to watch her. Every time he looks at her he can feel his heart breaking a little more. He knows Rory will forgive him; it's just the fact that she's still mad at him that hurts the most. A single tear rolls down his cheek again…he loves her so much, he just can't tell her.  

- End Chapter Seven

A/N 2: HELP!! I have no idea where to go from this…suggestions are welcome and appreciated. 


	8. He's Gone

Author's Note: thank you for your reviews! Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and stuff. But now it's a three-day weekend. So I might be able to write Chapter 9, if I get enough time, we'll see! Keep those reviews coming! 

Back to You

Chapter Eight: He's gone

*          *            *

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand   
If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?   
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

**_~If you're not the one_**, Daniel Bedingfield

His parents had yelled and threw a fit when he showed up that evening in the middle of their dinner party. They had pretended not to be surprised when they had opened the door to reveal him in his oldest pair of jeans while they were wearing their newest and most expensive outfits tailored especially for the dinner party no doubt. They hadn't acted out when he arrived at the party, in fact his father hadn't said a word but it was better that way. He slipped up the stairs without too much of a stir from the guests. He did however hear murmurs of confusion and wonder but he wasn't in the mood to be having his fake persona up for grabs. He needed to get over this, erase the image of Rory from his brain but it was useless. Soon after the party his parents appeared demanding an explanation. His father had refused to let him stay and was shipping him off the next morning. Maybe it was for the better, he had convinced himself but no matter how convincing he thought it sounded it was all a lie. He wanted to stay and watch Rory get better, wanted to help her through anything that came her way. But it was useless sighing deeply he headed to the bathroom hoping to get in a shower before heading back into the hospital. The shower was hot, just the way he liked it. He closed his eye wishing that Rory was awake and fine but she wasn't. He had sworn he wasn't going to cry but the memory of her lying so still continued to haunt him, nothing could rid him of that image. Lorelai crying her heart out over Rory…the tears did in fact stream down his face. It went on for ten minutes or so until he slowly turned off the shower and stepped out changing quickly into clothes. Mussing his hair just right he continued his way out of his house hearing his parents arguing about him. He headed out the door just in time to hear glass crashing. He didn't miss the DuGrey mansion all that much after all. 

*          *            *

He had spent the night curled up in one of the plastic waiting room chairs. He heard the low murmur of Lorelai Gilmore's voice along with the hushed one of Emily Gilmore. "Mom, let the poor kid sleep," 

"I'm not going to wake him up Lorelai. I'm going to call his parents to tell them he's here. They've been worried sick," 

"Hah!" 

"Lorelai!" 

"Sorry mom it's just that…I'm sure they're not that worried. They probably just want to ship him back to what they call 'military school'," 

"I don't think you should be snooping into the DuGrey's business," 

"This is far from snooping mother. Now if it was snooping I think that I'd dig up more dirt then them sending Tristan, here back to school,"  

"Well I'm going to call his parents anyways," 

"Mom," Lorelai says softly and Tristan opens one of his eyes just a little bit. "What is it now Lorelai?" 

"Just let him say good-bye to Rory, okay?" 

"Okay," he hears the clicks of Emily Gilmore's heels fading away down the hall. "Thank you," he says gratefully and Lorelai shrugs in response. "Rory would want you to say good-bye," 

"I want to stay…but my dad…" 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Rory will understand," 

"That's what I'm counting on," he says standing up and stretching. "Is it okay if I…" he points to Rory's closed door and Lorelai nods. "Go ahead," flashing a smile of thank you Tristan heads back into the hospital room to see Rory still sitting there still like before. Sighing he leans up against the wall not knowing what to say. He spies a pad of paper along with a pen he heads over to the table and writes a note to her, not knowing how to say good-bye while she's in this coma. He finishes the letter and re-reads it. 

_Dear Rory,_

_            I don't know how to word this. I came back for you. I came back to see how you were doing from that accident, coming to see me. I can't help but take part of the blame for this, I mean if I hadn't screwed this up you would've never tried to come down to North Carolina to see me. I'm sorry; I never planned for it to be like this. But what can I say? I'm a screw-up everything something finally turns good in my life I got and screw it up. Must run in the family, huh? Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I still love you, I know it's late and everything but you deserve this from me. Forget about me, I beg you to do that. I know it might be hard but I don't deserve you, not a screw-up like me. Thank you for giving me a chance though even if I did screw up. I wish I didn't have to leave you like this—in this coma—but my father has other plans for me, back to military school I go. Find someone else, someone who deserves your love, someone not like me. _

_All my love,_

_T. _

"Tristan?" Lorelai's voice comes into the room and he looks up startled. "Sorry. Your dad's here," 

"Okay," he places his note on the nightstand right next to her. He kisses her on the forehead whispering an "I love you". Taking one more look at Rory he passes Lorelai whispering his thanks and telling her to show Rory the letter. As soon as he exits the room Lorelai walks up to Rory still somewhat shaky. A moment of silence passes when suddenly Rory's eyelids are fluttering open much to Lorelai's shock and joy. "Mom?" Rory whispers. 

"Hey baby. How are you?" 

"Okay…what happened?" 

"You were in an accident going to see Tristan," 

"Is he here?" 

"He was…but he had to leave honey, I'm sorry. He left you a note though!" Lorelai says brightly flashing a hopeful smile at her. "Can I read it?" 

"Sure thing, here," Lorelai says handing the note to Rory. She reads it and begins to cry. Lorelai climbed onto the bed stroking her hair softly. "He'll be back," 

"Not anytime soon," Rory whispers handing the letter to Lorelai. "I'm never going to find someone," 

"That's not true!" 

"It is Mom. That's what it feels like," she cries harder and Lorelai embraces her tightly. She just let Lorelai hold her, wishing Tristan was there right now. But he wasn't and he wasn't coming home anytime soon. 

*          *            *

"You shouldn't have done that," the gruff voice of Tristan's father is upset. 

"I had to say good-bye to someone," he mutters. 

"Who?" 

"Why would you care?" 

"You're on thin ice as it is, young man," 

"Where you going to send me next? Switzerland?" Tristan says suddenly bitter. He had just one hundred percent ruined any chance he had with Rory. His father began to rant and rave on and on about Tristan's mistakes. He closes his eyes and ignores it. The only thing he sees is Rory…and how much he wants her back. "Are you even listening?" his father roars. "No. I don't give a damn okay? I screwed up, big deal. I'm not even your heir so I don't see why the hell you bother with me," 

"You're still part of the DuGrey name young man. I can't see you wasting it away," 

"I'm not going to mess it up. Forget it, you wouldn't understand," 

"Why don't you tell me?" 

"I guess I will," heaving a sigh Tristan begins telling the story of him and Rory Gilmore from the year previous. His father watches him knowing the heartbreak he's causing his son but his own father had done the same to his love of his life: Mariah. The car pulls up to the Hartford airport. "I just want you to know Dad people need to screw up. People are flawed no matter how hard they try to be perfect," he shuts the door behind him and walks into the airport without looking back. He can't dwell on the past, he can only think of what the future will bring. He smiles slightly as he continues his way through the airport. Life can only get better than this right? 

-End Chapter 8. 

Author's Note: What in the world does rnrn mean in people's reviews? 


	9. You Changed

Author's Note: my apologies for the long wait. It's been sitting here in the computer saved waiting for me to put it on ff.net, I just haven't had the time nor the energy to do it, but alas, I'm still alive. Thanks for the reviews, please send in the reviews!   

Back to You

**09: You Changed**

**klm111a**

*          *            *

I finished crying in the instant that you left   
and I can't remember where or when or how   
and I banished every memory you and I had ever made

- **It's all coming back to me**, Celine Dion

****

*           *            *

Rory was different now. Ever since that night in the hospital when she confided in Lorelai her feelings about no one falling in love with her she changed. She got her hair shortened to chin length, and it was layered. She began wearing make-up and boys at Chilton started to take notice to her. What was once called the 'unbreakable couple' of Chilton, Rory shockingly broke them up. Grant Duke and Elizabeth Cunningham, the golden couple. The couple who had been homecoming king and queen three years in a row had broken up because Rory had caught Grant's attention like no other girl had managed thus far. It was impressive; Emily Gilmore was thrilled at her new choice in boyfriend and Lorelai confused. She knew that Rory couldn't possibly be in love with some jock like Grant. He was everything Dean and Tristan weren't. He was even worse then Jess if that was possible. But she didn't complain because she knew if she did Rory would become heartbroken again about the way Tristan had left her like that. Taking the easy way out of claiming to be a 'screw up' and breaking her heart. 

Lorelai never mentioned Tristan, he had called once or twice but Lorelai had refused to let him talk to her. She said Rory wasn't who he thought she was anymore and she really wasn't. She rarely read for fun anymore, it was only for school now. The only reading outside of class was _Cosmo Girl_ and _Seventeen_. Which was good reading at time, Lorelai had to admit but this wasn't the type of reading the old Rory would be reading with real substance. She never really hung out in Stars Hollow anymore, it was rare she even stopped at Luke's, now for a cup of tea. Rory no longer drank coffee because it wasn't cool with the in crowd. Chinese tea was the way to go now. At first Luke had been ecstatic when she had first announced her choice but it soon turned to disappointment and confusion like her mom. Lorelai had also found out from various people from Chilton that she no longer went by Rory but by Leigh instead. It was as if, she wasn't Rory anymore, but a totally new person. She was never home early in the evening to eat dinner with Lorelai anymore. She was always out at Hartford with Grant by her side escorting her wherever she wished to be.

            Tristan…changed too. He had given up on Rory for once and for all. Lorelai had told him she didn't want to speak to him and that she wasn't the same Rory he had fallen for so he just pretended she never existed. He had met a girl from Wilmington a few weeks after he had come back from Hartford. At first he had been reluctant to go on a date with her because of all the emotional baggage he had with Rory. But, as time passed by and Rory didn't call, write, e-mail or even instant message him he decided to give her a shot. Farrah Browne wasn't drop dead gorgeous. She was pretty in her own way, her dark hazel eyes giving her a mysterious appearance that intrigued him. His buddies had been impressed with her; she was pretty with the long auburn hair that had been down curling around her shoulders. She had a beautiful laugh that made Tristan laugh along with her even if the joke wasn't all that funny. And the way she'd look at him with those big eyes of hers. After much debate about whether or not bringing her back to Hartford for February vacation he had decided yes, and didn't care if Rory would see him with her or not. Served her right for turning into another Chiltonite. It didn't sound like Rory at all to suddenly change like that, but he had met Farrah and everything about Rory had disappeared from his mind. Little did he know his return to Hartford for the second time since his being shipped off to military school would lead to so much more…

*          *            *

"Hey baby," Grant said coming over to 'Leigh' a large smirk on his lips. "Hey," she said back tossing her hair over her shoulder. They kissed the French variety of course, no one expected any less from the hottest couple of Chilton. The two walked to French class Grant's arm wrapped snugly around her waist, it wasn't a gentle grip though. Since he was captain of the football team he was a good 6 foot 5 and 220 pounds as compared to the 5 foot 7 and 115 pounds Rory. "So, what are you doing February vacation, Grant?" Rory asks curiously. "Well…I was supposed to go to Europe with Liz, but now since that's over…I ask just staying here and partying sound good?" 

"Good," Rory replies pretending to be excited about it. When in reality she's cringing at herself. Since when has she become like all of them? The kind of people her mother fought so hard to be not like. 

It was all Tristan's fault, no scratch that it wasn't his fault. He had admitted he was a screw up that he had tried so hard not to but in the end it had all been messed up for him. Grant took her silence as her thinking about what she was wearing for the party that night, had no idea the transformation she had undergone just to get noticed by a guy like him. "Leigh…. how about we cut class and go to the janitor's closet?" he whispers in her ear before they reach their Economics class. "I'm waiting until tonight," she whispers seductively while on the inside she wants to puke. Quickly before Grant does something like drag her to the closet because he's so 'turned on' by her seductive words. Sometimes she had no idea why she had turned into someone like them…the kind of people she had never wanted to be and yet she was. 

*          *            *

Tristan was nervous. Farrah and him had just arrived at the Hartford airport from their earlier flight that morning. Farrah was chattering on animatedly about something that had happened at her boarding school the night before but he wasn't listening. He was remembering the last time he had been in this airport, coming to Hartford. Rory had been in the hospital, she had been in a coma from an accident that _HE_ had caused because he had made a stupid mistake like not calling her. "Tristan you there?" the bubbly auburn haired girl says waving her hand in front of his face. "Yeah, sorry," he says quietly and she just looks at him. "Who's picking you up?" 

"My grandfather,"

"Oh," she says somewhat disappointed as if she had been expecting a limo. In which most cases she had been. That was one of the things that he hated about Farrah. She was in awe about his money; as if it mattered a lot in which it didn't at all, which was one of the things Rory had taught him. "Grandfather!" Tristan called out eagerly walking over quickly leaving Farrah behind him. "Tristan my boy!" Janlan DuGrey greeted his grandson with a hug. "I'm glad you're back for now," he whispers before Farrah finally reaches him. "Grandfather this is Farrah, Farrah this is my Grandfather," 

"Hello Mr. DuGrey," she says politely sticking out a hand to shake. To Tristan's complete surprise he doesn't correct her to call him Janlan like he had done in the past to his friends. "Nice to meet you Farrah," he said in his fake politeness that Tristan had been taught so well. Tristan was dumbfounded at his grandfather's reaction. Here was a girl that he liked, a lot and yet his grandfather was being rude. Farrah went over to the luggage claim ahead of the two DuGrey men. "What is wrong with you?" Tristan hisses. 

"Nothing, why?" 

"Oh please. Having Farrah call you Mr. DuGrey?" 

"I prefer DuGrey,"

"That's bull and you know it Grandfather," 

"You want to know what my problem is?" Tristan nods and he continues. "She's not Rory. I know how in love you were with that girl. She's just someone who resembles her slightly. You brought her back to make Rory jealous. She changed you know. Ever since you left. She's dating Grant Duke," 

"What?" Tristan says in surprise his mouth dropping open. Grant had been his childhood rival and into his high school years they had been competing. They hated each other at the most. Whenever possible they had been at each other's throats resulting in many detentions and suspensions from school. Elizabeth Cunningham had been one of their arguments. Grant had won and ever since it had been almost a written rule that Grant and Liz would win homecoming king and queen. "What about him and Liz?" 

"Rory changed her hairstyle, got some make-up, stopped drinking coffee, stopped reading anything beside fashion magazines, changed her name at school to Leigh," 

"All because I left her?" he said quietly.

"All because you left," Janlan replies looking at his grandson. "Why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"You were too busy with your life down in North Carolina. I didn't want to worry you,"

"So instead you tell me when I bring my girlfriend home?" 

"I didn't know you were bringing that girl with you. You're father never told me such thing," 

"Dad said if I wanted to bring someone home it was fine. So I did," Tristan says upset with his grandfather and with that he goes after Farrah to the luggage claim. 

"I hope you know what you're doing Tristan," Janlan murmurs more to himself then to anyone else. "Poor Lorelai," shaking his head he follows his grandson and his girlfriend wondering what was going to happen this February vacation. 

*          *            *

The party was as expected full of stupid music, dancing and alcohol. Rory played along with her act as Leigh. She was with Grant pretty much the whole night, dancing in the middle of the room. As she and Grant were dancing they were making out, this wasn't at all how the old Rory believed love to be but Leigh did. Leigh was so different from who she had once been and she missed the old her so much but she'd never admit it. She hadn't cried since that day in the hospital when Lorelai had held her like a baby. After an hour or so of crying she had decided to change. No one was going to break her heart again like he had. He had hurt her so bad, he hadn't even made an effort to fix things, he hadn't called, the last she had heard from him was the letter when she had woken up. As she was dancing she spotted a blonde head. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breath. It pained her as she gasped for breath but she couldn't breathe, it was as if someone was trying to block her air passages. "I'll be back," she rasps to Grant who seems upset as she pulls away and breaks through the people. She couldn't breathe because of something she had tried so hard to forget. She had banished every memory of him to the back of her mind, hidden behind her new façade but suddenly it was all washing over her again. She could feel herself crumbling under all the emotions she had kept hidden inside her. She continued her way outside onto the patio and what had seemed for the longest time she began to cry. Sob her heart out to no one. Which made her cry out harder, no one loved her, no one ever would, that little voice in her head taunted her. It shouldn't hurt her this much but it did. Tristan had scarred her for life and he didn't even seem to care which broke her heart even more. 

*            *            *

He had seen her. He hadn't been looking for her. The moment he had stepped into Grant's house he had convinced himself not to look for her but it was hopeless. She was in the center of the dance floor shaking her ass in front of Grant Duke who seemed to be drinking it all in with a happy smile on his face. She looked different, not like the girl he had fallen in love with. Her hair was short and it was layered with red highlights at the end, as his Grandfather had warned. He didn't know why she had changed so much, but it weighed heavily in his chest. So he just stood there waiting for Farrah to come out of the ladies room so they could dance. She was taking an awful long time he realized but that wasn't important now. He just watched Rory…without her knowing for a while. Then he knew she knew. The way she suddenly had to leave gesturing wildly with her hands, which despite his bitterness towards her brought a smile to his lips, there was the old Rory he loved. He saw her heading outside in a rush ignoring all the people who are giving her weird looks; she never had cared about people's thoughts and she still didn't. He glanced at his watch and realized someone must have stolen Farrah away but he didn't care for the moment. Quietly he slipped away from his post at the wall and quickly hurried to the patio as well. At first he stood there quietly just watching her cry. His heart constricted at the sight of her crying so hard, it must have been because she had seen him, why else would she be so upset at a party? "Damn it!" she curses loudly at herself causing him to jump and kick the potted plant in front of him. She jerks suddenly at the noise and looks over to see Tristan DuGrey lying sheepishly sprawled out on the ground. She sighed loudly and looked away what the hell were they going to do now?

- End Chapter Nine


	10. Be You

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to my reviewers, I love you all! It inspired me to write this chapter faster then I had anticipated about a week ago. My apologies for having it sit around and do nothing for about four days or so. I couldn't find the perfect song for this chapter. I hope you like the song choice…. keep on sending the reviews because I love them SO, and even without them I'd keep on writing. 

Back to You

Chapter 10: Be You

*          *            *
    
    _It's hard to know just what to do in times like these_
    
    _It's hard to know just what to say_
    
    _And I'm just sitting here just asking myself why_
    
    _It's good to know you feel the same_
    
    _And I believe_
    
    _I want to be your everything_
    
    _And anything you need_

- _Don't Cry for Us_, Justincase

*          *            *

They both sat there, Rory trying to look composed despite the tears still falling and Tristan trying not to look like a total fool. "Surprised you'd come and see if I was all right," she said her tone clipped. "What's that suppose to mean?" 

"You didn't seem to care if I woke up or not from the coma," Tristan flinches and she doesn't look his way. "That wasn't my fault," 

"Of course it was Daddy's right?" she's bitter and Tristan doesn't know what to say anymore. "You didn't write," he mumbles and she looks up finally meeting his gaze. "That's not fair _DuGrey_," she sneers. "You broke my heart, you broke it and you don't even care," 

"You seemed to be having a fine time with, Grant, _Mary_," he stresses the name and she rolls her eyes. "I got over you Tristan did you expect me to wait around?" she gets up and continues into the garden not wanting to rehash everything that's been going on in her head for all these weeks since her accident. There was so much she wanted, no needed to talk to him but now wasn't the right time. Tristan scrambles up from his position and follows her into the garden. "I guess I didn't count on you getting over me so fast," 

"You have that girl with you," she responds sitting down on the stairs of the gazebo in the center of Grant's mother's garden. "That doesn't mean anything. I wasn't talking about her or Grant even I was talking about us," 

"There is no us anymore Tristan. The moment you walked away, us was over," 

"Look you have every right to be upset but you didn't need to change. You didn't need to turn into little Miss Whore of Chilton, that's not who you are," 

"You don't even know who I am. Hell, I don't even know who I am anymore," Rory says with a sad smile on her face. "Maybe I don't anymore but I did. I learned from you that the world can be a place where people get second and third and fourth chances to make something of themselves," he paused and looked at her with the most sincere expression. "But you made me see that. You gave me a second chance…you gave me the faith to see decency in people that don't seem to be decent at all. You made my world turn upside down," 

"There are so many reasons why I changed Tristan, when you left you took my heart with you, you shattered it into a million pieces and I knew I could never love anyone like that again and no one would be able to love me either. So I turned into this," she made a face of disgust and Tristan sighed. 

"You don't ever need to worry about it Rory. I don't see why you feel like this…you have these incredible eyes and the sexiest voice and a smile that breaks my heart. Why can't you see that?" tears threaten to fall from her eyes and she struggles with just kissing Tristan, turning back to her old self but she knows she's gone to far for that, nothing would ever be the same again. "It's not that easy…I have Grant now he's all I need," 

"Bull shit," he whispers and she closes her eyes for a moment. _Why did he have to come back? Why does he have to do this to me…I can't be everything he says I can be, how did I turn into this mess_. He wraps an arm around her and she can't help but lean in closer as the tears leak from the corners of her eyes. "I don't think Grant is what you need, you know that's not what you need. You need someone who will love you not just for your looks. They have to love you for your wonderful reading ability, the way you bite your lip when your nervous, the way you drink your coffee, the way you taste, the way you smell…. someone who loves everything about you," 

"I'm never going to find that. Look at me, I've turned into…into Summer!" she pulls away from Tristan disgusted with herself. "I don't know why I did this, I guess I just wanted to know the feeling of being wanted, for having a bad rep," 

"Having a bad rep isn't all it cracks up to be," Tristan points out and she nods. "I know that. Look what happened between us!" 

"Don't blame yourself for that, Mary…it was all me. It had nothing to do with you," 

"Right. I get in a coma and then you fall out of love with me Tristan. I get it," 

"No you don't. I knew somehow I was going to screw things up. It was _my_ fault that you got into that accident, if I had called you back or explained myself better you wouldn't have wound up in that coma. I just didn't want you to go through that pain of me not calling and you driving and getting hurt. I'd just break your heart over and over again," 

"I wouldn't have cared, we'd be together but you took the easy way out…you took the screw up route out. You shouldn't have that option. We could have worked something out—," she began to cry again. "Shh…Rory I promise that everything is going to be okay, I promise," he whispers pulling her close again as she rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. "I'm sorry…so sorry," he whispers to the night sky and he too eventually falls asleep. 

*          *            *

The sunlight warmed his body as his eyes fluttered open and he noticed with a jolt of realization that someone's head is leaning against his shoulder. Who was it? And then he remembered. He remembered the party, how he had seen her run out to the garden. They had finally confronted each other with the inner turmoil that had been building up for so long. He had felt good to let it all out but despite his awkwardness in having her leaning against him he couldn't help but smile. _Rory…_he thinks of how her confession last night had suddenly made perfect sense. Why she was dating Grant, why she had stopped her reading, even drinking coffee. With a heavy sigh he realized how much deep shit he was going to be in with Lorelai…and Farrah….Grant too. He didn't want to wake Rory up but he knew if the two of them stayed out here much longer, he'd be dead. "Rory," he whispered and she didn't stir. "Come on," he murmurs to her shaking her slightly. "What?" she mutters and he rolls his eyes even when she's getting up she's a smart ass. "You have to get up," 

"Oh god!" she shrieks suddenly getting up and realizing the consequences. Lorelai would assume she slept with Grant, the entire Chilton student population would assume she was no longer Mary as Tristan had deemed her so long ago, Grant would assume she was cheating on him, that girl Tristan had brought up from North Carolina would want to kill her, her life was screwed. She got up to leave but he stopped her. "Wait," he says softly taking her hand and spinning her around. "I don't have time," she whispers realizing the close proximity of his lips to her own. "I know you don't just listen to me," 

"Okay," she whispers inhaling the smell that is simply Tristan. "Stop pretending to be someone that everyone wants. You were, _are_ special, I don't know how you can't see it, Ror. Stop being this Leigh person that you've become, drink coffee again, smile again, laugh with your mom again, read real books again, and most importantly be _you_ not anyone else, you hear?" she nods tears coming to the surface of her eyes. His gaze was heart breaking and at the same time consoling. He hugged her gingerly at first and she held him with a fierce passion. "Thank you," she whispers kissing him on the corner of his mouth before running back to the house. And she leaves him staring after her like so many times before. 

Rory walked through the house with disgust. The house was so dirty now; empty beer bottles lay carelessly on the floor as well as food and other unidentified objects. When she had first arrived she had been somewhat impressed at the elegance and air of sophistication of Grant's house but now it was just a pigsty. Oh well it wasn't her problem but as she came closer into the house she realized some people were sleeping on the couches and even the empty lounge chairs. She smiled slightly but continued on her way out of the house. She noticed a girl about her height sitting on one of the beige couches looking somewhat dismayed. "Can I help you?" she questions softly standing at the doorway wanting so badly to get out but her nice person in her shone through. "Have you seen Tristan?" the girl questions and Rory bites her lip. So this was _the girl_, the girl who Tristan had brought home to show off to his parents and to make her upset about well it worked. She smiled wryly at the thought but pushed it aside, Tristan had finally made amends with her and she had finally accepted it. "He's in the garden," she says her hand on the doorway. "Thank You…." 

"Rory," she grinned widely. "Rory Gilmore," 

"Thanks Rory, I'm Farrah," 

"I know who you are," Rory says finally feeling relived to becoming herself again. "Oh. Well I should be going," Farrah walks away but Rory stops her. "Hey Farrah?" she found her voice saying. "Yeah?" the shorter girl replied. "Just take good care of him, all right?" 

"I will," and with that Rory finally escaped the cruel world of what is known as Hartford, Connecticut. She was crossing the lawn her arms crossed across her chest when she spotted her mother. "I don't care how Tristan broke your heart Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Lorelai snapped as she hopped out of the jeep. "I don't care anymore. I was worried and confused about you but I let it pass. Hoping that maybe you'd look at yourself in the mirror one day wondering why the hell you would change into someone like this. But I'm not going to sit around and watch you screw around with someone you don't love. I am many things, missy but I am not willing to do that, understand?" Rory is about to speak when Lorelai continues. "I don't give a shit about how Tristan did this to you, it's not his fault. He didn't make you change into this Leigh persona. I don't want you having sex with Grant Duke of all people Rory! He's Elizabeth's guy, you know that, I know that, everyone in Hartford knows this. You broke them up babe and I don't want to hear it…I want my best friend back!" 

"Mom, it's me, I'm back. Nothing happened!" Lorelai ran to Rory and hugged her. "Thank god," she whispers holding onto Rory tight. "Can I breathe please?" Rory whispers trying to get some air into her lungs as Lorelai continues to hug her. "Sorry," Lorelai says tears running down her cheeks. "Don't cry!" Rory says and Lorelai just laughs in relief. "How could you turn into someone like this, Rory? Or is it still Leigh?"

"Rory! Rory…. don't ever call me Leigh, again mother!" the two girls giggle relived that they both are still best friends as well as mother and daughter. "Let's go home, mom," the younger Gilmore whispers. "Of course! But we have to make a stop at Luke's for some…" 

"COFFEE!" Rory shrieked and Lorelai jumped up and down in excitement. "You're back. You're really back. To Luke's we go!" and the two hop into the jeep pulling out of the driveway within seconds. 

*          *            *

With a smile on his face Tristan watched Rory and Lorelai's 'reunion' of some sorts. He was satisfied she was finally Rory again. It made him wish that she was his again, but he reminded himself that things weren't like that anymore. He had Farrah now, not Rory, but his heart belonged to one girl and one girl only, Rory Gilmore. "Hey Tristan?" someone whispers and with a sinking heart Tristan realizes it's Farrah. "Look we really need to talk," 

"That doesn't sound good," Tristan says turning around and facing the girl. "Yeah look last night…. I kind of met someone," 

"Kind of?" 

"I did meet someone," Tristan looks somewhat surprised she had only been here for a few hours and she had already found someone. "I've been thinking really hard about it too. I know you're not in love with me," Tristan began to protest but Farrah ignored him. "Just listen, okay? You're in love with that Rory girl, I met her, and I like her a lot even if we only met for a minute or so. But when I saw her I knew my choice, it's not you," Tristan felt suddenly free. He smiled and hugged the girl much to her surprise. "Who's the lucky guy?" 

"Kevin," 

"Kevin?" Tristan's somewhat surprised staggering backwards. Last he had checked at that Christmas party Kevin was still the big man on campus. Guess that wasn't happening anymore. "I know it's crazy. He even told me he wasn't the kind of guy to fall in love but something happened last night. I fell in love with him…and he fell in love with me. I hope you understand…" 

"Hey, Farrah, it's totally fine with me. I do really love Rory," 

"I know and that's what makes you, you, Tristan. If you weren't so head over heels for that girl I don't think you'd be the Tristan I liked a lot. So thank you, for showing me that not all guys are bad," she kissed him softly on the cheek before heading back to the house and what he assumed to wake up Kevin. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment not knowing what to do but suddenly he knew exactly where he had to go. He ran for his car and fumbling for his keys his mind was racing. _How in the world am I going to win her back?_ With a real smile in what had seemed like ages Tristan was nearly happy again, now if only he could convince his dad he deserved another chance at Chilton, everything would be perfect. 

-End Chapter 10. 


	11. Relatively Normal

Author's Note: uhh…wow. I haven't written in SUCH a long time. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with school, even though I'm on vacation. I know that's not a good excuse but I was having writer's block too but now I don't anymore! YAY! Now please read my story. This chapter is seven pages typed on Microsoft Word in Size 12, so it's a pretty long chapter, enjoy it, I think only one more is in order to complete this fic and then onto new ones. How exciting! Here it goes….

Back to You

Chapter 10: Relatively Normal

*          *            *
    
    _Someday we'll know_
    
    _If love can move a mountain_
    
    _Someday we'll know _
    
    _Why the sky is blue_
    
    _Someday we'll know_
    
    _Why I wasn't meant for you_
    
    Someday We'll Know, Mandy Moore feat. Jonathan Foreman. 
    
    *          *            *

Rory smiled at her mother who was busy begging Luke for coffee. It felt so good to be back here at _Luke's_ like old times. Deep in her heart she knew it wasn't like old times anymore, the past few months had caused a strain on their relationship, being best friends and mother/daughter duo was a hard task. But they had managed somehow and now they were okay. They weren't on the best of terms, there were some awkward silences between their conversations but it was relatively normal for them. The bell on the door jingled merrily and Rory turned to see her best friend Lane. She was glowing, literally. "Lane?" 

"Oh my god!" she squealed and twirled around in a circle before unceremoniously plopping herself in the chair beside Rory. "What's going on?" Rory asked in amusement of her friend. 

"One, your back! And two…" Lane trailed off and smiled to herself. "Tell me!" 

"Dave kissed me," the two girls squealed and then hugged. "That's so great! When did this happen," 

"This morning," 

"Details please!" 

"Well he's been out sick for most of the week at school so today I had just gone over to drop off some of the homework left over. He was standing there leaning against his door looking cute, as always. He said thank you and I kind of whispered you're welcome and then he kissed me!" she shrieked. "That's great Lane. I'm happy for you," 

"What about you?" 

"What do you mean what about me?" 

"I haven't talked to you since you turned into Miss Chilton. Any boyfriends?" 

"Oh god," Rory mutters closing her eyes and putting her head on the table. "What? Is it something I said?" Lane asks worriedly. 

"There is a guy…. but I was, am using, I'm so horrible. Remember Grant Duke and Elizabeth Cunningham?" 

"The homecoming king and queen of Chilton? Of course!" 

"I broke them up," Lane's eyes widened at this revelation and literally fell out of her chair. Luke and Lorelai glanced over in concern as a disheveled Lane made her appearance back at the table. "I'm okay," she says meekly still staring at Rory in surprise. "How much _did_ you change?" 

"I don't want to talk about it, Lane," 

"You can't just leave me with you breaking up the once unbreakable couple," 

"Yeah well I caught Grant's attention somehow and the next thing I know there's this big fight between the two of them in the hallway. Later that day, lunch I think he came over and asked me out, I said yes but I don't love him Lane. It didn't bother me before…but last night I ran into Tristan," 

"Oh no…" 

"He told me to be me. Dating Grant isn't me. I need to get him and Elizabeth back together," 

"Good idea, so what should we do?" the girls begin to hatch a plan when the door to the diner jingle opens again and there's an unfamiliar guy aged around Rory and Lane's age. "Who's the guy?" Lorelai whispers heading back to their table. Rory looks up and shakes her head. "No idea," 

"Oh. My. God." Lane murmurs. "What's going on, Lane?" Lorelai questions. "It's Dave," she hisses. "Go talk to him," Rory encourages with a wide grin. "I can't…. I forgot to tell you a minor detail after our kiss," 

"Which is?" 

"I kind of ran away," 

"You what?" 

"Yeah, I ran away," Lane, says nodding her head quickly. "Okay…" Rory looks over at her mother helplessly. "I have an idea. Dave!" Lorelai calls out. "Mom!" Rory says and she waves her daughter off. "Do I know you ma'm?" 

"Lorelai, please," she corrects. "Umm…. Lorelai?"

"Good I like you already. See Lane, here is a little embarrassed about running away from something. What I don't know but what I do know is it involves you," Dave grins over at Lane who's turning redder and redder by the second. "Hey Lane, get a grip," Rory whispers. "She doesn't need to be embarrassed. Actually I wanted to talk to you," 

"Oh okay," shooting a look over at Rory who nodded her on and smiling a shaky smile at Lorelai she headed out the door of Luke's with Dave right behind her. "Well that was awfully nice of you," 

"What can I say? I'm in a good mood. My baby's back!" Rory rolls her eyes and Lorelai just grins. "See? It's my life is normal again," 

"Relatively normal, Mom. As normal as Stars Hollow gets," 

 "Of course. That's what I meant!" the two Gilmore girls looked out the window of Luke's to see Lane and Dave kissing. They both smile sad smiles thinking of their non-existent love lives. Well, Rory's 'boyfriend' Grant…. but that didn't exactly count. 

*          *            *

Tristan felt his heart pound in his chest erratically as he entered the DuGrey mansion. He knew he shouldn't feel this nervous it was after all his house too but it didn't feel that way. His dorm room at military school felt more at home than this. He quickly opened the door to his father's office and stepped in. "Dad, can I talk to you?" 

"Sure, Tristan, what do you need?" 

"I'd like to come home, again," 

"I thought you were happy at military school. What about Felicity?" 

"Her name's Farrah," 

"Farrah, right, what about her?" 

"We're not dating anymore," 

"Past a week?" his father teased and Tristan grew angry. "This isn't a time to make fun of me. You never _used_ to have a problem with my dating tactics," 

"That was before you screwed up, if you were to come back you wouldn't be able to date someone different ever other week, no hanging out with Duncan and Bowman, no pranks…nothing," 

"I know, Dad. I've learned from my mistakes,"

"Have you really?" 

"I think I have," 

"What made you change your mind?" Tristan runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Rory," 

"This girl, again," 

"Yes this girl again. Look, Dad I _need_ to come back, please?" 

"I'll think about it," 

"I guess that's all I can ask," Tristan murmurs leaving his father alone in the study contemplating the situation. He ran up the stairs planning on going for a run to let all his emotions out somehow hopefully he wouldn't return to bad news like the last time he had gone for a run. Pushing those thoughts aside he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a ratty old sweatshirt. He didn't really care who saw him in old clothes, it didn't matter anyway, deep in his heart he knew his father wouldn't let him back, at least not for another month. He still hadn't pulled his act together, after the accident of Rory's he had pushed his schoolwork aside and concentrated on fooling around. He had pulled some pranks, at military school but lucky for him they hadn't been leaked out to his father as he had requested not to happen. But when he got back it was going to be different, he was going to come back within a month, for good and nothing was going to stop him at that. 

*          *            *

"Grant, look, I can't go out with you anymore," 

"Why not?" 

"I can't because you don't know me and I'm not in love with you. Look I went out with you so I'd know what it was like to be one of you. I didn't think I'd break up you and Elizabeth," she flashes a nervous grin while playing with the hem of her shirt. "So you were using me?" 

"In a way yes," 

"Fine, _Leigh_, have it your way. Now I have to go find Liz and take her to the teacher's lounge for some making up to do," 

"_Mother_!" Rory scolds as Lorelai wiggles her eyebrows and the two crack up. "He's not going to say that," 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because he's not _that_ much of a jerk," 

"But he's still a jerk?" 

"Of course. He dumped Liz for me because I hiked up my skirt, put on some make-up and changed my name to Leigh," 

"Hmm…but you never know. He could say that," she claims before bursting into laughter again. "I really need to break-up with him don't I?" she says with a pained expression. "You can't go out with him any longer, Ror. I know that, you know that, you're reputation is on the line here," 

"I know, I know," 

"Get to it then, babe!" 

"I'll be back," Rory promises her mother before taking the keys from her and heading out the door. 

**Half-hour Later, Grant's house:**

With a shaking hand Rory rang the doorbell. She shouldn't be nervous, she had been to this house yesterday; fell asleep in the back garden last night. She stood there impatiently tapping her foot without realizing. "Where the hell is he?" she murmurs as she tightens her ponytail. The door finally opens and there's a butler much to her surprise. She could have sworn that Grant had said his parents were gone for the weekend, as was the staff of his mansion. "Is Grant here?" 

"He's in the solarium would you like me to take you there?" 

"Please," the butler ushered her through the now clean hall of the Duke mansion. She can't help but smile remembering the mess that had been there hours before which was now gone, like a magic trick. The butler opened the door, announced he had a visitor and then disappeared. "Leigh!" he greets happily getting up to kiss her full on the lips but she turned her head just in time. "It's Rory," she says firmly and Grant steps back. "What's going on?" 

"We need to talk," 

"That doesn't sound good. Sit down," taking a deep breath Rory does while playing with the hem of her shirt again much like she had been when practicing with Lorelai. "We're not going to work anymore," 

"Why not?" 

"You belong with Liz, not me. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the girl you know as 'Leigh'. I drink coffee, I read more than just for school or _Seventeen_ or _Cosmo_. I happen to like school not for the social benefits but for the academic integrity. I can't be that girl anymore," 

"Liz won't want to take me back," he says regretfully. "She has too. You guys belong together," 

"Thanks, Rory…. but I don't think it's going to be that easy," 

"So win her back, with some big romantic gesture with lots of roses. Hartford debutantes love that kind of thing, don't they?" 

"I don't know," he mumbles and Rory just shrugs. "I can't help you with that, it's got to be all you. Is it okay if I leave?" 

"Sure why don't I just walk you to the door?" 

"Okay," the two began their way down the hall to the main foyer. "I'm sure you'll win her back some way," Rory says smiling at Grant; it wasn't that he had been a bad boyfriend or anything he just wasn't…. Tristan. She realized. "I hope I do," Grant says as he opens the door and his smile fades. There standing on the doorstep, hand poised over the doorbell stood the one and only Elizabeth Cunningham. "I'm going to go, good luck," she whispers brushing past Elizabeth to leave the two of them alone, hopefully they would work out. 

*          *            *

She was driving down the Main St. of Hartford when she saw him. He was running and despite herself she couldn't help but grin. She sped up passing by him and then pulled to the side of the road much to his surprise and shock. "Hey," she says with a wide grin as she hops out of the jeep. "Rory, this is a surprise. What are you doing here in Hartford?" 

"Breaking up with Grant Duke," 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, I just broke up with him. I think he and Elizabeth are getting back together right, now," 

"You know Grant and I used to be best friends," 

"Seriously? He doesn't seem anything like you," 

"We were friends way back in pre-school, elementary school and middle school. Before grades and sports and girls mattered. All the way up to the ninth grade, that was when Elizabeth came to town as well as varsity football and making the top three percent in our class," 

"What happened?" 

"I guess it started that September. We both were good at football so we tried out for that, I made it, and Grant didn't. He was so upset that we got into this big yelling match right in the middle of the Chilton courtyard. Then a month or so later Elizabeth Cunningham moved here. She was the hottest girl at Chilton," he paused for a minute before a lazy grin spreaded across his face. "Before you came of course," Rory blushed and looked away from Tristan. He continued despite the awkwardness of the two. "So, Grant of course challenged me to see who could get the girl first, me or him," 

"He won, huh?" 

"He won all right, embarrassed me in front of everyone at the Homecoming dance. However I got pay back when I got in the top three percent of our class. He got so pissed off that sophomore year we both made the football team, we were practicing one day, he tripped me, I pulled a muscle really bad, needless to say I'm not playing football anymore," 

"That's so horrible," she comments leaning against the back of the jeep. "You're telling me. He's the one who ratted out on Duncan, Bowman and me," he say chuckling a bitter laugh. "I thought a silent alarm went off?" 

"I said that to make me sound better,"  

"Oh sure," Rory says sarcastically while grinning. "It worked didn't it?" 

"That's what you think!" she teases and he laughs. The two smile at each other and continue to talk, banter, tease even a few sexual innuendos were thrown in for good measure. It was almost like nothing had changed, but they both knew in the back of their minds it had. 

- End Chapter 11 


	12. St Patrick's Day

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! It made me very happy, I have typed the concluding chapter to this fic…exciting, huh? It's ten pages typed on Microsoft Word, so that's pretty impressive. It's been sitting here for a while but I wasn't sure if it was done yet but I think it is, I like the way it ended. Hope you all agree. J Also, inspiration struck me last night for a new fic I haven't come up with a title or anything nor have I decided what really is going to happen but if anyone wants to be my beta maybe, e-mail me, _klm111a@yahoo.com_ thanks! Now please read the fic and review. 

Back to You

Chapter 12: St. Patrick's Day

*          *          *

_No way November will see our goodbye  
when it comes to December its obvious why  
no one wants to be alone at Christmastime  
come January we're frozen inside  
making new resolutions a hundred times  
February won't you be my valentine  
and we'll both be safe until St. Patrick's Day_

- St. Patrick's Day, John Mayer

*          *          *

            St. Patrick's day had never been special for Rory Gilmore. She wasn't Irish plus her mother never really enforced this holiday, it was the only holiday that Lorelai Gilmore didn't go all out for, that and Arbor Day. A holiday for trees in Lorelai's opinion was completely pointless. When Rory attended elementary school she wore green much like everyone else in Stars Hollow. But the uniforms at Chilton told otherwise. So in Rory's book this holiday didn't amount to much. This year without her knowledge it was going to be different. She was going to have the surprise of her life. 

            Ever since their conversation in Hartford on Main St. when Rory had spotted Tristan they had formed a tentative friendship. The rest of their February vacations were spent together one way or another. There had been movie nights, hanging out at Luke's, going to the park, all sorts of things. Rory even became very close with Farrah when she found out Farrah was no longer Tristan's girlfriend. (I wonder why). Tristan and Rory as well as Rory and Farrah kept in touch quite frequently. E-mails, letters and phone calls were made regularly. Tristan was somewhat happy. He had stopped completely with the whole prank pulling. He put all his energy into the academic rigors of his military school much to the amusement of his friends at the school. Somehow, he had actually made valedictorian thus far. If he continued his studies at that school he'd remain valedictorian but that wasn't what he was planning on. 

            A glance at the calendar told him it was March 17th, St. Patrick's. It was a holiday that no one in Hartford really cared about only the few who really were Irish but it wasn't a holiday that many didn't take notice to. He even remembered one three-day weekend when Rory had come down to North Carolina to visit both him and Farrah. The topic of holidays had been brought up and Rory had explained her mother's reasons on celebrating all holiday's except for the ones you didn't have a religion for or ancestry for like St. Patrick's Day and there was Arbor Day. He had been amused when she had told him the story of how Lorelai believed the trees could care less for a holiday devoted to them. He was packing his bag when his roommate, Jon broke into his thoughts. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually leave, DuGrey," he says with a grin plopping himself down on his bed. "Neither did I, believe me," 

"You worked your ass off, getting number one in the class. Didn't think you could do it," 

"Lots of time spent studying, less time with Rory. It sucked but it worked didn't it?" 

"You're right it did. Listen man I'm not really good with good-byes…" he said looking everywhere except at Tristan. "I know, Higgins, believe me you cried when Jackson left," 

"Hey! I did not, I told you it was allergies," 

"Whatever you say, man. Apply to Harvard and Yale, you hear? Maybe we'll end up at the same college," 

"Maybe…all hell would break loose too," 

"We could cause more trouble there than at this old dump," 

"If I ever get out," Jon said with a forlorn smile. "You went home for vacation back in February didn't you?" 

"Yeah," 

"You met that girl…. what's her name?" 

"Katie," he grinned at the mention of her and Tristan just rolled his eyes. "Right…Katie. And I'm going to be gone maybe you can take my place as the valedictorian-to-be," 

"You never know what could happen in a year, right?" 

"That's the spirit. Listen man I got to go…my flight's at ten," 

"I'll see you around, man," Jon said with a slap on Tristan's back. "Maybe you can come visit," he teases walking out the door and down the hall. "Maybe!" Jon yelled back flopping back onto his bed unceremoniously again and looked over at Tristan's side of the room. It was so empty, but Jon wasn't worried. One way or another, he'd get out of this place too, Tristan had done it somehow. 

*          *          *

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Rory!" Madeline chirped as Rory passed by Paris, Louise and Madeline. "Thanks," she murmurs heading to her English class. Today hadn't been going so well this far. She had woken up late due to a new fuzzy alarm clock bought courtesy her mother. She hadn't been able to find her uniform for twenty minutes and her mother had found it sitting on top of the dryer where Rory had left them after washing them the previous night. She arrived at Chilton late much to the disapproval of the headmaster's newest secretary. Then she had gone to her Trigonometry class without realizing she had left her homework on the kitchen table right next to that cup of coffee she had never gotten the chance to grab because her stupid Social Studies project took up all her free space. So she was in a wonderful mood. She sighed before leaning back in her desk waiting for the class to start. She yawned, she was exhausted, besides getting up late because of the brand new alarm clock she had stayed up until two in the morning, partly because her project another partly for her mother forcing her to watch _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. She could feel herself nodding off but didn't try to stop it, she needed sleep desperately if only she had drunk that cup of coffee that morning…. she wouldn't be falling asleep, soon to be embarrassed in front of the whole class. 

*          *          *

"Tristan!" Farrah shrieked running out of her boarding school and rushing over to the rental car. "Hey," he greets grinning at the girl who hugs him tight. "I'm _so_ excited!" after much debate between Tristan's parents and her parents the Browne's had decided it was best for their daughter to go to Chilton with Tristan and Rory. They had heard of Kevin by the brief visits they had spent at Farrah's boarding school every other weekend and had met Rory one weekend, fell literally in love with her as well as discovered Farrah's unhappiness at the boarding school. After much convincing on both Farrah's as well as Tristan's part they had convinced them to let her come and live in Hartford. She was beaming and dancing in the middle of the parking lot she was so excited. "Let's go get your bags, Far," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the dorm room where her bags were stacked neatly in the hall. Tristan grabbed the heavier ones and Farrah took the lighter ones. She was humming and Tristan glanced at her. "You really love him don't you?" 

"Kevin? Yes. I can't believe I'm going to see him every day; it's going to be _perfect_. I'll be with Kevin and Rory will be with you," 

"How are you so sure?" he asked over his shoulder as they headed back down the hall. "It's so obvious. You're head over heels in love with her and she's the same. Just trust me," she says softly as they pile her bags into the backseat since Tristan's take up the entire trunk. "Happy St. Patrick's Day," she says grinning at him as they get into the car. "Yeah, yeah. To the airport we go," 

*          *          *

"Miss Gilmore," someone said and Rory murmured something back about five more minutes. "Miss Gilmore, I'm afraid you don't have time for five more minutes unless you would like to head to Headmaster Charleston's office," Max Medina says smiling while the rest of the class giggles. "What? Oh my god. Sorry!" Rory flushed a deep red as Mr. Medina nods his head. "It's all right, just please pay attention to the topic at hand. And make sure you have enough sleep by tomorrow for the test," 

"Yes Mr. Medina," she says timidly as Louise shoots a look over to Madeline. "It's a guy," Rory slumps down in her seat and rolls her eyes. No matter how hard Rory tried to avert Louise from the whole Rory's acting weird because of a guy. "There's no guy!" she hisses as Mr. Medina continues his lesson. Thirty or so minutes later the bell rang much to Rory's relief. She literally wanted to ram her head into a locker and only two periods had gone by. The way this day was going she could just tell that it was going to suck the whole way through.

*          *          *

Farrah couldn't stop talking. As much as Tristan liked the girl as a friend there were times when he wanted to strangle her. She continued to chatter on as they sat down in the waiting area. This was the part he hated the most of airports she continued to blabber on incessantly much to Tristan's disappointment. His head was starting to pound as she continued in her perky voice. She didn't notice as he pulled his CD player out of his backpack and put his earphones over his ears to block out her voice. He knew it was mean doing this to her but she was getting on his nerves which are already frazzled from not knowing what to do with Rory. He leaned back and closed his eyes as the soothing voice of John Mayer filled his ears with the song _Back to You_. And suddenly like a ton of bricks had hit him, he knows exactly what he's going to do to win Rory back, with a wide grin he turns up the volume and taps his foot along with it, today was going to be his best day ever, that's what he hopes and prays. 

*          *          *

It was lunch and yet Rory wasn't hungry. She headed out into the courtyard and dialed the now memorized phone number of Tristan's dorm room. Normally she didn't call during school hours but a bad day makes her look for some source of comfort. "Hello?" the deep voice of Tristan's roommate makes her smile. "Jon, hey! It's Rory. Can I talk to Tristan?" 

"He's not in," comes his short answer. "What do you mean he's not in?" 

"He's not here, Ror," 

"This day sucks!" 

"Tell me about it," 

"Couldn't find a girl this week?" she teases lightheartedly and he chuckles. "Funny, Gilmore," 

"You know me jokes every two seconds," 

"Is something wrong?" he sounds all concerned and that makes Rory smile. "It's just been a bad day. Got up late, couldn't find clothes, forgot homework, feel asleep in class, gossip on me starting up _again_," 

"Sorry," 

"Nah, not your fault. I just wanted to talk to Tristan. Could you tell him I called?" 

"Sure thing. Look, he'll kill me for telling you this but he still really likes you,"

"Well I like him too,"

"Rory! You know that's not what I meant," 

"I know…it's just something I can't deal with at the moment," 

"Well you're going to have to deal with it soon," 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I've said to much. I should go now anyways, talk to you later, Ror,"

"Later," she says softly hanging up her phone and pulling out one of her books from her bag. The breeze on her face is just right as she pulls out her CD player her day was slightly looking up if only her last three periods of the day and a _Franklin_ meeting would prove to be this simple. 

*          *          *

"She called?" Tristan questions sounding surprised as Jon re-tells the phone conversation he had just had with Rory. "I might have led her on a little about making a decision about you…" 

"You didn't!" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too! Honest I was just talking before I thought the whole thing through," 

"As always, right?" 

"Shut up, man. I'm surprised I even told you this," 

"Why did she call?" 

"She was having a bad day. So maybe you should swing by Chilton and make her feel a little better,"

"And why would I do that?" 

"I know you're going to win her back. Farrah told me,"

"Remind me to never tell that girl a secret again. Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't have a plan," 

"Don't you worry Jon, it's all up in my brain," 

"And that's why I should worry," 

"I've got it covered, honest," 

"Good luck. I have to go you know how it is here," 

"That I do. See you around Higgins," he clicked the off button as Farrah stretched as she got up from her seat next to him. "We're landing soon, right?" she whines as Tristan groans. "_Please_ stop whining," he begs and she grins. "You don't like me so much right now do you?" 

"Not really. I have a pounding headache," 

"Poor baby," she teases. "I need to get away from you!" 

"I think, you mean you need to win Rory back once and for all," 

"That too," he looks thoughtful for a moment while the two of them suddenly burst into laughter causing the other passengers on the plane glance over at the two of them. "Sorry," Farrah apologizes with a smile still giggling with Tristan. "Why is this so funny?" he muses and she cracks a grin again. "All because of getting up four in the morning," she pats his arm before sinking back into her seat and promptly resting her head on his shoulder, immediately falling into a deep sleep as well as some snoring. "Thank you Farrah," he mutters while he too falls asleep. 

*          *          *

The _Franklin_ meeting in Rory's opinion was completely pointless. It was just a reason for Paris to rant and rave over something having to do with a grade she had gotten on an English essay. Louise and Madeline were sharing the newest issue of _Seventeen_, the guys in charge of the Sports section were discussing the latest _Bruins_ game while the rest of the staff were working on their most current articles. Rory wanted to get outside for the first time in months it was beautiful out. The snow had finally melted much to her relief. Meaning her mother would no longer wake her up early in the morning to go 'sledding', which actually consisted of Rory dragging the sled around the front yard with Lorelai pelting snowballs at her all the way. With a quiet sigh mainly to herself she focused on Paris for a moment but then heard a distant singing noise along with a guitar. She realized Paris had slowed down her talking when she too heard the music. The lyrics of a familiar John Mayer song, _Back to You_ wafted through the open window. 

"_Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late  
Over you  
I'm never over  
Over you  
Something about you  
It's just the way you move  
The way you move me_…" 

"What the hell is that?" snapped Paris causing all of the staff who had been reading magazines to shove them all under the table. "What are you talking about Paris?" Louise asked politely looking at her if she had lost her mind. "It sounds like a dying cat," she supplies and the rest of the staff except Rory looks blankly at her. Rory heads over to the window and grins widely. "What is it, Rory?" Madeline asks eagerly directing the attention to her. "Umm…some hobo," she says meekly and Paris is hot on her heels at the window. "That's no hobo, Rory Gilmore. That's Tristan DuGrey!" she wrinkles her nose in disgust. "With a guitar," the rest of the staff rushes over and all murmur their comments. "Could he be any cuter?" gushes Madeline. "I wonder who he's singing for," Louise says looking pointedly at Rory. "No idea," she murmurs but on the inside she's doing a happy dance. He's singing for her, she knows it, as does the rest of the staff. "Well?" Paris asks expectantly at Rory. "Well, what?" 

"Aren't you going to see him?" 

"I wouldn't think you'd want me too," 

"Have you forgotten about my boyfriend?" Rory smiles. "You're right. But I'm waiting until he finishes the song," 

"Go!" Paris shouts pushing her away from the window, giving her a head start. She hurries through the hall still hearing Tristan's voice singing the song the entire time. 

"_Should have smiled in that picture  
If it's the last that I'll see of you  
It's the least that you  
Could not do  
  
Leave the light on  
I'll never give up on you  
Leave the light on  
For me too_…" 

She steps out of Chilton as Tristan finishes up the song, for her. He continues his voice sweet and filling her with warmth. 

"_Back to me  
I know that it comes  
Back to me  
doesn't it scare you  
your will is not as strong  
as it used to be_". 

"Interesting choice of location," she says softly as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You know I thought so too. I figured you might think it odd," Tristan replies smiling at her. "So you just here to get some change from the rich prep school kids that go here?" 

"Yep," 

"That's all? No other reason to be hanging around your old high school," 

"My current high school," he corrects and she looks up at him her grin turning wider by the second. "You mean?" 

"I'm back," 

"For good?" 

"For good," 

"That's great!" she exclaims reaching up to hug him despite the guitar that was between the two of them. "So there wasn't any reason why you were singing that song?" 

"No reason at all," 

"So there's no one that always come back to them?" 

"Well…. there is Summer," 

"DuGrey!" 

"Okay, okay," he laughs and she tries not to get annoyed. "It's for you," 

"For me?" she questions softly as if she's surprised and he knows she's not. "Don't pull the surprised act on me, Mary. You knew it was for you the moment you looked through that window at me, telling everyone I was some hobo," 

"You heard that?" she flushes pink and Tristan's lips tilt into an irresistible smile as his eyes remain on her causing her to look away. "Don't look away," he says softly, pleading with her. She looks back at him and her eyes collide with his. "How do I know you won't run away? I've seen you done it twice before," her voice quivers and she curses herself for sounding so vulnerable. Damn him for coming back and asking for what, a fourth chance? Did she _really_ want to risk her heart to him again? Her heart was screaming yes but her head was a lot less reluctant. "You have to take a leap of faith here. I love you, isn't that what matters?" 

"I thought that too, once. When I gave you that third chance. Look what you turned me into," 

"I turned you into someone wonderful and perfect," 

"I'm not perfect," 

"Okay, okay, perfect, _for me_," she smiles suddenly as she looks up at him. "I think I'm falling in love with you again, Mr. DuGrey," 

"You think or you know?" 

"I know," 

"Well guess what Miss Gilmore," he says softly putting his guitar back into its case and stepping over it. "I know I've been in love with you since I met you," 

"That's a real long time, you know," she whispers back. "I know…so can I kiss you already?" 

"Be my guest," and so they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "I missed this," she mumbled between kisses and then two of them heard singing as well as clapping. They pulled apart for a minute to see the entire _Franklin_ staff, as well as Farrah and Kevin in the front singing _Back to You_. "They were all in on this?" I asked surprised. "Not in the beginning. Let's just say Kevin has trouble keeping his mouth shut," 

"Well I like it that way," she whispers leaning up to kiss him again. "This is the best St. Patrick's day I've ever had," he says softly pulling her close to him. "Me too, me too," and it was then the two realized how stupid their fights had been, how someone jumping to conclusions could cause so much damage as well as hurt to each other. But that didn't matter. It was in the past, the present and the future looked a lot brighter then the past did at the moment and it was going to stay that way for a long time. 

THE END! 


End file.
